The Passed is Past
by Quipster
Summary: So this girl makes friends with Spot and his girlfriend gets mad and then there's a bunch more drama...The girl tries to make sense of her past so she can finally make peace with it...and might help Spot cheat on his girlfriend...which probably isnt good.
1. Chapter 1

Quipster's Note:

This is the story that follows Wrongfully Attracted. So, after all that drama, a new girl comes to town and stirs things up again cause seriously what would be the fun if things were boring and everyone got along? Not at all...and then the girl all has to come to terms with the girl she was as opposed to who she currently is. So...I actually own a couple of characters in this story...mostly Molly/Quipster though...

"All right," Jimmy said, leading her around the bar. "Dis is petty much it. Back room, ovah der, foh special guests an' everythin'. Kitchen ovah der…well it ain't really a kitchen anymoah. I jest let all da workahs dat ain't workin' go back der an' take a load off. Heah's da bar an' dat's da stage," he told her, pointing at things as he talked. "When can you start?"

"Would tanight be allright?" she asked.

"Shoah. Dat'll be fine. Whadja say youh name was, again?" he asked.

"Molly, me name's Molly," she said.

"All right den, Molly. I'll have da goils get you started. Hey! Marissa, Katie?"

Two girls walked over from behind the bar.

"Dis is Marissa," Jimmy said, indicating the shorter of the two that had bright red hair. "An' dis," he continued, pointing at the other who had curly brown hair and blue eyes, "is Katie. Dey's been workin' heah foh 'bout a yeah now. You got any questions den you can ask dem. Katie, Marissa, dis is Molly. She's da new singah an' she's gunna help out servin' drinks. Show her da ropes, all right?"

"Shoah, Jimmy," Marissa said.

"No problem," Katie agreed.

"Thanks goils," Jimmy said. "Let me know if you got any problems. I'll come an' let you know when youh gunna sing."

Molly smiled weakly and nodded. She didn't want anyone to know but she was scared being in this new place with no one she knew.

"So, you can follow us," Marissa told Molly. "Der ain't much ta tell, heah. Da only tips I can give you is be friendly wid da customahs but watch der hands, specially if youh singin' an' gunna soive drinks."

"Yeah, da male customahs don't got da best a mannahs towards da female employees heah," Katie put in.

"A course dat's cause half a dem are hookahs," Marissa added.

"Dey could at least take da time ta figuah out which is which befoah dey put der hands all ovah ya!" Katie argued.

"Dat is true," Marissa agreed.

"Wait, so are you two…um…" Molly started to ask awkwardly.

"Prostitutes?" Marissa asked, bluntly. "Not us. We jest soive da drinks. How 'bout you?"

"No! Definitely not," Molly said quickly. "I was worried foh a minute 'bout what I was expected ta do heah."

"Nope, dat ain't a necessity," Katie assured her. "Shoah, ya gotta flirt an' all but I suggest keepin' youh distance from guys ya meet heah. No goil, specially a goil dat works at a bar, needs a drunk foh a boyfriend," Katie advised.

Molly gave a half smile at this comment, that hit a little too close and said, "Ain't dat da truth."

Katie and Marissa raised their eyebrows at each other but didn't comment. They knew that girls on the street usually had stories, and not very pleasant ones at that. They also knew that if Molly needed to talk then she would.

"Hey, are you gettin' paid ta stand ovah der an' look pretty or ta work?" a handsome male that looked to be in his early twenties asked, from his position behind the bar.

Katie and Marissa rolled their eyes. "Dat's Mike back der. He's da main bartendah an' Jimmy's son. Da othah two boys, Nathan, da one wid dark hair, an' Alexandah, da othah one, are bar tendahs too. Da guys make da drinks an' we soive dem," Marissa explained.

"C'mon we'll intraduce you 'round," Katie said, taking Molly's hand and pulling her towards the bar. "Nathan, Mike, Alex, I'd like you ta meet Molly. She's da new singah an' servah," Katie announced.

"Why, hello der," Nathan said, a little too smoothly while shaking her hand. "If you need any help wid anythin' jest let me know."

Molly smiled and nodded until Nathan got hit by a girl standing near by.

"Sorry, Jenny! Habit!" Nathan told her, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, yeah, shoah it is," Jenny said, glaring and hitting him again.

"Jenny is Nathan's goil, but it's kinda hush-hush since we ain't allowed ta date each othah," Marissa filled in.

"Dat won't stop us doh, right Katie?" Mike asked.

"Uhh…a course not…" Katie said, edging away from Mike.

"Umm…aren't we supposed to be workin'?" Molly asked.

The other members of the group groaned. "Uh oh…anothah one," Jenny said.

"Anothah what?" Molly asked, confused.

"Every once in awhile we get a ovah-acheivin' goil in heah. But, den, a course we gotta get her fired so dat da rest a us don't look bad," Jenny explained. "Save us all da trouble an' jest relax!"

Molly burst out laughing. "Me? Ovah-achievin'? You gotta be jokin'! I promise dat I ain't like dat at all. I jest figuahed I would try foh a good foist impression so dat I could slack aftah dat," Molly informed them.

"Oh…I take back what I said den. I think dat youh gunna fit in heah quite nicely," Jenny corrected herself.

Molly smiled. "Thanks…nice ta know dat me slackin' off is good foh somethin."

The group did eventually get to work when angry customers appeared to complain. Molly was kept busy running around, fetching orders and trying to look happy about doing it to both her new-found friends and customers.

Jimmy came back out a couple hours later to find her smiling with a customer and receiving a large tip. He watched her for a moment trying to puzzle her out. '_What is she even doin' heah? She ain't like da normal goils dat come in heah lookin' foh a job. She don't fit inta eithah a da profiles. She ain't just some goil lookin' ta be independent a her ovah bearin' family an' she don't really seem like some goil dat's runnin' away from somethin'. Well, no mattah, odd or not da customahs like her an' she's got a good voice_.' He mentally shrugged and walked over to Molly.

"Hey," he said. "How's it been goin'?"

Molly smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Well, I'se had easiah jobs, but it's been pretty good," she confided.

"Glad ta heah it. So, you think youh ready ta sing? We got a pretty good crowd heah," he told her.

Molly looked worried for a moment before masking it with feigned self-confidence. "I think I'm ready. I guess we'll find out," she said grinning.

Jimmy had to respect her attitude toward her job. "Good ta heah! I'll give you a few minutes ta change an' clean up," he told her.

"Um…change?" she asked, looking down at the dress that she was wearing and noticed it was stained and dirty now.

"Oh no! I didn't bring anythin' ta change inta!" she told him.

Jimmy gave an easy laugh. "Don't worry 'bout it! I didn't expect dat you had! Der's a buncha old dresses back der. I'm shoah dat you'll find a suitable one."

"Oh, okay. Well, den, I'll be right back," she said.

Jimmy nodded and walked off.

Molly walked to the back room and found a rack of dresses on one side of the room along with accessories to go along with them.

She slipped into a dark red dress and checked her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied with how the dress fir she added a gold necklace and re-pinned her hair on the top of her head. Applying a little make-up she left the room, giving a quick glance to the mirror on her way out.

Jimmy saw her emerge and took note of the male customers that had noticed her entrance, too. He smirked to himself. '_Yep, she's gunna work out jest fine,_' he thought, walking over to her.

"I'm gunna intraduce you den you'll go on, all right?" he asked.

Molly smiled weakly and nodded.

"Not nervous are you?" he teased

"Me? Nervous? A course not," she claimed, putting her shaking hands behind her back.

"I dunno what I coulda been thinkin'," Jimmy joked. "Heah we go," he said climbing onto the stage.

"Ladies an' gentlemen," he began. "I got a real special treat foh you. Let me intraduce our newest employee who's gunna be favorin' you all wid her singin'.. Let's heah it foh Molly."

The audience began to clap and Molly thought she was going to throw up her stomach was fluttering so much. Molly took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

Marissa, Jenny and Katie were standing near the bar and cheering for Molly, trying to encourage her.

The music started and Molly could feel her heart start to race. She started the song with a trembling, quiet voice.

Jimmy looked worried. '_C'mon, kid. You gotta do bettah den dat. You can do it, I hoid you do it!_' Jimmy thought to himself.

Molly looked around the room, almost in a panic. That's when she noticed a particularly friendly face in the crowd. She had never seen him before but some how seeing this complete stranger smiling at her encouragingly made her want to impress him. She stood up taller, obtained a confident smile and began singing louder.

Jimmy noticed the chance and grinned happily. "Dat a goil," he said quietly. Then, realizing where she was focusing her attention, he chuckled. '_Kids will be kids,_' he thought, walking over to Molly's inspiration.

"Hey, boys. Enjoyin' you selves?" Jimmy asked the group.

"Yeah, thanks Jimmy," one of the boys answered.

"Anythin' foh da best newsies in Brooklyn," Jimmy told him. "Aftah all havin' you boys come heah is me claim ta fame. I can tell everyone how Spot Conlan an' his friends drink heah," Jimmy said, unable to resist teasing the cocky leader.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go 'round tellin' people dat if you want dem ta come heah," another boy joked.

"Thanks foh da tip, Cards. I'll keep dat in mind. So did you boys bring da goils?" he asked

"Nah, we told Jess, Bittah an' Wish dat we'se takin' da night off," yet another boy answered.

"I'm shocked, Snake. I didn't think dat anythin' could drag you away from youh goils. Did you tease dem 'bout bein' whipped 'gain, JB?" Jimmy asked.

JB didn't show any sign of even acknowledging Jimmy's question but kept his attention fixed on the new singer.

"Hey! JB?" Cards said hitting him. "What's wrong wid you? Jimmy jest gave you a chance ta make fun a us."

"Huh?…oh yeah…" JB said, still not paying attention.

Everyone looked at him oddly. "Looks like someone's got a crush," Cards said, noticing where JB's eyes were fixed.

The others all laughed. "So what's da story wid dat goil?" Spot asked Jimmy.

"I dunno, actually. She didn't tell me anythin' cept her name is Molly an' she's 16. All I know is dat she's got a nice voice, is a good workah an' da customahs like her," Jimmy told them.

"Know wheah she's from?" Spot asked.

"She jest said New Yawk City. She knows Brooklyn pretty well, doh. She's also got da accent , so, I'd say she's lived heah foh a while," Jimmy revealed.

"Interestin'," Spot commented.

"What's wid you, Spot? How come youh so 'interested' in dis goil?" Snake asked.

"Please don't do anythin' dat will result in us havin' ta lock you in da washroom wid Bittah," Cards pleaded.

"Nothin' like dat," Spot assured them. "She jest looks familiah from someplace. Dat's all."

"I gotta get back ta work," Jimmy told them. "Tell you what. I'll send her ovah heah when she's done singin' ta fill youh drinks, all right? What happens aftah dat is up ta you.."

"Thanks Jimmy," Spot said.

"You might wanna snap JB outta it when she comes ovah heah," Jimmy said, pointing at JB who was still focused on Molly.

"Nice suggestion," Cards said, laughing.

"Anytime," Jimmy said, walking off to check on a few of his patrons.

Molly sang for about twenty minutes before Jimmy motioned for her to stop. As she stepped off the stage there were protests heard from a few members of her audience. Molly glanced at Jimmy and he motioned her over to where he was standing.

"Nice job up der," Jimmy commended, handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Molly said, sipping at the water. "So now what? Back ta work?"

"Yeah, foh a little while, since I think people will pay foh drinks ta get ta talk ta da new star singah. An' you'll prolly get some good tips. Den you can take a break if you want," he answered.

"All right, sounds good ta me," Molly said, moving toward Mike to see who to serve.

"Wait, Molly. I gotta special job foh you, foist," Jimmy interceded. "See dat table a boys ovah der?" Molly nodded. "Do me a favah an' fill up der drinks. Dey're good friends a mine an' were askin' bout you. Real nice boys."

Molly looked over at the table again and was surprised to see her mystery boy sitting there. "Shoah, I can do dat," Molly said. "Four beers?"

"Why don't you go ovah an' ask dem?" Jimmy encouraged.

"Why do I get da feelin' I'se bein' set up?" Molly asked, walking over to the boy's table.

Jimmy laughed as she walked away and then turned away, busying himself with work.

Molly flashed a bright smile at the boys. "I hoid you boys need some drinks," she said.

"Yeah, dat an' we wanted ta meet you." Sticking out his hand he said, "I'se Cards. We're all Brooklyn newsies."

"Molly," she said, shaking his hand. "Brooklyn newsies, huh? I used ta know a few Brooklyn newsies a couple yeahs ago."

"Yeah? Remembah der names?" Cards asked.

"Hmm…I knew Tunes, an' Black Rose…an' Tinkah pretty well…An' Quirky. An' gawd…what was his name?" she asked, still thinking.

"Hey, dose goils are still der," Cards told her.

"Wow, it's been ages since I talked ta dem," Molly said.

"So, den you were a newsie befoah?' Cards continued his questioning, noticing that none of the other boys were talking.

"Now, I dated one a da boys foh awhile. I think his name was Stripes or…Checkah…somethin' like dat," she said.

All the boys burst out laughing.

Molly looked at them all oddly. "What?" she asked.

"Was his name Spot? Spot Conlon?" Cards suggested.

"Dat sounds 'bout right," Molly said, still confused.

"Did he look somethin' like dat?" Cards asked, pointing at Spot.

Molly looked closer at Spot looked very surprised. "Uhh…wow…dis is a little awkward…embarassin'..soo umm…yeah…" Molly babbled, unsure what to say.

"Dat's wheah I remembered you from!" Spot exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Guess so…" Molly said. "So, yeah, I think dat I'll jest go get youh drinks now. Four beers?"

The boys all nodded, still laughing.

Molly smiled and returned to the bar to get the drinks. She noticed that Jimmy had been watching carefully and walked over to him.

"I was right. I was bein' set up," Molly said.

"I dunno what youh talkin' 'bout," Jimmy claimed.

"Oh yeah? You coulda at least told me dat dey knew me!" Molly exclaimed.

"So you did know Spot?" Jimmy asked.

"You could say dat," Molly said, smirking.

Jimmy was about to ask what she meant but stopped himself since he didn't want to butt into her personal life. "You bettah get dem der drinks. If you wanna catch up wid dem den feel free ta take a break," he told her.

"Yeah, aftah dat I think I'll have ta say no ta da break," she told him.

Jimmy shrugged. "Whatevah you want."

Molly smiled and walked to the bar to turn in her order.

"So, Spot, you dated her huh?" Cards asked.

"You hoid her," Spot said.

"Jest what happened wid you two?" JB asked, speaking for the first time since Molly had started singing.

"Bout two yeahs ago or so I met her on da street. Don't really remembah why…she was…well very nice an' friendly so we went back ta da Lodgin' House. She stayed foh a couple weeks den we both got bored an' she left since she didn't want ta stay as a newsie. I think she stayed friends wid some a da goils at da House foh a while, doh," Spot explained.

"Hey! How come we don't remembah her? We'se were all der two yeahs ago," Cards pointed out.

"Do you remembah every goil dat I bring back ta da Lodgin' House?" Spot asked.

"Guess not…" Cards admitted.

"So, can you tell us anythin' bout her?" JB asked, glancing over at her.

Spot shrugged. "Not really. She didn't really talk 'bout herself dat much as far as I can remembah. She was always jokin' 'round. She can be pretty damn moody too…" Spot told him. "Been livin' on da streets foh a while befoah I met her, I'd say."

"Do you think dat…" JB started.

"Shh…she's comin' back," Cards whispered, kicking JB under the table.

"All right, heah we go," Molly said, smiling. "Four beers." She started setting down the beer on the table. Molly had gotten through the first two without incident but when she picked up the third glass the trey lost it's balance in her hand and the forth beer glass spilled onto JB.

"Damn it!" Molly swore. "I am so sorry!" She quickly placed the third beer on the table. "I'll go get some napkins," she said, hurrying over to the bar for a stack of napkins.

Molly handed JB the extra napkins, when she returned. "I really am sorry," she said, looking worried.

The three other boys tried to assure Molly that he was fine, since JB seemed to have become momentarily mute.

Jimmy, seeing the commotion, walked over. "Is der a problem ovah heah?" he asked.

"Only my clumsiness," Molly said, indicating the drenched JB.

"You okay, JB?" Jimmy asked, laughing.

JB nodded. "Yeah, I'se fine. Ain't dat big a deal."

"At least you know dat you got her attention now," Cards commented, laughing.

Molly looked confused but figured it was some joke between the boys and decided to ignore it. "I'll go get da othah drink," Molly said.

"Shoah you can handle it?" Cards joked.

"I'll concentrate real hard on not spillin' it," she promised, rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Way ta go JB! You managed ta say a whole two sentences in fronta her," Spot commented

"Shut up! What da hell was I supposed ta say? 'Thanks foh spillin' beer on me'?'"

"Well, I don't think dat she's gunna catch on ta you likin' her if you jest sit 'round not talkin' an' glare when she makes mistakes," Cards pointed out.

"I wasn't glarin'," JB claimed. "Look, I know what I'se doin' an' I don't think dat any of you'se guys got room ta give me datin' advice."

Cards and Spot looked at each other and started laughing. "I think dat he's got a point, Spot," Cards admitted.

"At least we talked 'round Wish an' Bittah. JB ain't even done dat," Spot pointed out.

JB glared at Spot. "At least I ain't tryin' ta fight her or kissin' some othah goil infronta her," he said, pointedly.

"JB, you should be nice ta Spot. Maybe he'll give you some pointahs 'bout Molly," Snake told him.

Jimmy who had been standing there listening and started laughing. "Boys, dis ain't brain surgery. She already likes him," Jimmy told them.

"What? How do you know?" JB asked.

Jimmy shook his head, disappointedly, " I refuse ta do everythin' foh you. Like I said, I'll get her ovah heah an' what happens aftah dat is up ta you."

"So, Molly, noticed you talkin' ta dose boys," Marissa said walking up and standing by Molly.

"Yeah," Molly said. "What 'bout it?"

"Well, remembah what Katie an' I said 'bout stayin' away from da customahs?"

"Yeah…we weren't doin' anythin'," Molly said, wondering where this was leading.

"Well, dat don't apply ta dose boys. If you got a chance go foh it," Katie said, jumping into the conversation. "Well, except foh wid Spot, 'cause da moment he breaks up wid his goil he's mine."

"She's got a slight crush on Spot if you couldn't tell," Marissa put in.

"Um…you don't gotta worry 'bout me gettin' tageddah wid Spot again," Molly told her.

Just then Alex put the beer on the bar. Molly picked it up and started to walk toward the table of boys again.

Marissa and Katie both grabbed onto one of her arms and pulled her backwards. "What do you mean 'again'?" Katie asked.

Molly shrugged. "Jest dat we were tageddah foh awhile a couple yeahs ago an' I ain't one foh repeatin' me mistakes," she explained.

"You must be jokin'! Now you can tell me all 'bout him!" Katie said.

"Umm…it was a long time ago. Look, I gotta give dem der drink. Jimmy's ovah der," Molly said starting toward the table again.

"All right, but you bettah believe dat we'se gunna talk 'bout dis latah!" Katie said.

Molly responded, "Okay, see you latah, den."

"All right, heah we go. A new beer dat isn't spilled all ovah you," Molly said, setting the beer in front of JB.

"Thanks," JB said, smiling.

Molly looked surprised. "Youh welcome." Then she giggled and added, "I thought dat you jest weren't gunna talk ta me da entire night."

The other boys at the table burst out laughing and Molly noticed that even Jimmy was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"All right, den. Does anyone need anythin' else?" Molly asked.

"Why don't you join us?" Cards asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I got work ta do," Molly said, glancing at Jimmy.

"No, it's all right. Sit," Jimmy insisted. "I'll even go get you a beer meself."

"Oh…I can't do dat…" Molly protested

"You desoive a break, now sit," Jimmy told her.

"All right," Molly said, taking a seat at the table.

"So, Molly, why don't you tell us what happened aftah you left da Lodgin' House?" Cards asked.

"Oh, I don't think so. I ain't in da habit a tellin' me story ta strangahs an' unless me memory is failin' I don't know two a youh names," she said, looking at Snake and JB.

"Sorry, I'se Snake," Snake said, extending his hand across the table.

"Nice ta meet you," Molly said, shaking it.

The she looked at the other boy. "An' you are?" she asked.

"Me name's JB," he told her.

"Well, it's nice ta meet you, too," she told him.

"Now dat you know us all, how 'bout tellin' us 'bout you," Cards prompted.

"Not much ta tell. Wandered da streets foh awhile…you know how it is…" Molly told them. Not wanting to go into further details on her life she looked around the bar to find something else to discuss. She had to stifle laughter when she noticed Marissa and Katie fighting over a glass of beer. Katie finally glared at Marissa and said, "Marissa, back off I'm serious."

Marissa looked about ready to fight but relented and stepped away, allowing Katie to take the beer.

Katie smiled triumphantly and walked toward the newsie-filled table. Molly smirked.

"Heah you go, Molly," Katie said, handing her the beer.

"Thanks," Molly said, taking the beer.

Katie stood there and glanced from the boys to Molly.

"Oh.." Molly said, catching on. "Katie I'd like you ta meet Cards, JB, Spot an' Snake. Guys dis is Katie."

Katie smiled brightly at them. "Yeah, I think I mighta seen you 'round heah or somethin'."

Molly rolled her eyes at Katie's lie. '_Seen dem 'round…stared at dem da entire time dey are heah…same thing_,' Molly thought.

"Yeah, prolly. We come heah a lot," Snake told her.

"Usually wid our goils," Cards added, noticing how Katie was looking at Spot.

"Goils, huh? Who would evah wanna be 'round you guys?" Molly joked.

"Nice comment comin' from one a Spot's exes," Cards joked back.

"Yeah, see! I know from experience!" Molly claimed.

Spot gave her a look and Molly quickly said "I'm jest jokin' Spot…it ain't like I remembah anythin' anyway."

"Yeah…thanks," Spot said sarcastically.

"No…I didn't mean dat…no…but…" Molly tried to explain.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Fohget it," he told her.

"All right," Molly agreed.

The group remained in awkward silence for a few moments. Everyone exchanged glances but no one really knew what to say.

Katie finally excused herself after Mike's hand motions became to obvious for her to pretend to ignore.

"So…uhh…Molly. Is dis youh foist day workin' in a bar?" Cards asked.

"Yeah, was it dat obvious?" Molly questioned.

"Oddah den spillin' dat drink on JB, not at all," Cards joked.

Molly leaned towards Cards, who was sitting next to her. "Can I ask you somethin?" she asked.

"Yeah, shoah," Cards agreed.

"Is der a reason dat on one else is talkin' ta me?" she asked, making sure to say it loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"I think dey's jest shy," Cards told her. "Meetin' a big, famous singah like you an' all."

"Yeah…famous…"Molly said, rolling her eyes. "Not in dis life."

"You nevah know. Dis could jest be da beginnin'," Cards insisted.

"She's got stage fright," Spot said, abruptly. "I remembah dat. Nevah liked a lot a attention."

Molly looked at him surprised. "Nice job, Conlon. I'se very impressed."

Spot smirked. "I like ta keep people guessin'."

"Well, nice job," Molly commended.

"If you evah did decided ta be a singah I know one person dat would always be in da audience," Cards told her.

"Yeah? Who's dat?" Molly asked.

Cards gave an obvious look towards JB. "I dunno…possibly someone at dis table dat is very wet right now."

Molly laughed. "So, JB, you liked da performance?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was all right," JB told her, looking a little embarrassed.

Cards mouthed, "Pay back," at JB while Molly wasn't looking.

"I'm glad," Molly said smiling at him. "I aim ta please."

"Yeah, she ain't kiddin' bout dat," Spot put in, smirking.

Molly glared at Spot. "Not dat you'd evah know."

Spot looked very smug but didn't respond..

Molly, eager to drop the subject, said, "So what's been happenin' at da Lodgin' House since I'se been gone?"

The boys all shrugged. "Nothin' new, really. Der's been a little drama but nothin' dat big," Spot told her.

"Nothin' dat big? What 'bout…" Cards started, launching into their recent adventures courtesy of the Delancys and Queens.

By the time the story was over it was considerably later and the bar was close to closing time.

"Wow…dat's a good story. I'se glad dat I wasn't der…but it sounds exciting'," Molly said "It's so cute how you three all got togethah. Youh gunna have ta bring dese goils by sometime," Molly told them.

"We'll do dat," Cards promised. "If you didn't have someplace ta go tanight I'd invite you back ta da House tonight ta meet dem."

Molly looked a little awkward. "Nah, I got a place. An' actually I should be gettin' back ta work. I don't think dis is what Jimmy mean by a break…"

"He won't be angry," Cards told her. "You shoah you won't come visit?"

"It's late. Some othah time. I gotta get home," she told him, standing up and picking up glasses.

"You always were a bad liah," Spot commented.

"Hey! I'm a good liah!" Molly protested. "Not dat I was jest lyin'…jest in general…"

"You don't got a place ta stay, do you?" Spot asked.

"Yeah I do!" Molly told him, trying to sound believable.

"C'mon. Get youh stuff," Spot told her.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Youh not stayin' on da streets, now. It ain't safe…'specially not wid all dose drunks knowin' who you are. You'll come ta da Lodgin' House an' sell papes 'til you get someplace ta stay."

"Umm…no…really. Dat is all right. 'Sides I don't need anothah job."

"If youh stayin' at da House den youh sellin' papes. Dat's all der is ta it. Hurry up," he told her.

"Dis is crazy! I'll be fine!" Molly insisted.

"I said get youh stuff. Hurry up," Spot told her in a voice that challenged her to object again.

"Ugh…fine," Molly conceded, knowing there was no way she would win. "Dis is da reason we broke up," she told Spot before walking off.

"Funny, I always thought it was 'cause I got bored," Spot told her.

Molly glared at him, then continued walking to get her stuff.

"Spot, ain't der any goils dat you can jest get along wid?' Cards asked.

Spot thought about it for a minute. "Well, I get along wid you okay," he responded.

"I said a goil an'…hey!" Cards said, catching onto the insult. "You know, sometime all da goils dat you fight wid are gunna come aftah you an' I'll be der ta laugh at you."

Spot smirked. "Keep dreamin'."

Cards got distracted from their fight with another thought. "Hmm…Molly at da Lodgin' House…interestin' time foh JB ahead," Cards joked.

"You know, Cards. You can pull dis stuff now but jest wait 'til Wish finds out dat you spent youh night talkin' wid some singah in a bar. I'd say things are gunna be interestin' wid you," JB responded, grinning.

"Tomorrow will be me foist day a sellin'," Molly told Cards on the way to the Lodging House.

"I thought dat you stayed in da house a couple a weeks," Cards said, confused.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sell papes evah," Molly said, looking a little embarrassed.

Cards noticed Spot's ever growing smirk and laughed. "I see," Cards said.

JB glared at Spot unnoticed.

"Well, you'll catch on in no time. I'se shoah," Cards said, encouragingly.

"Yeah? Dat's good. I mean how hard can it possibly be ta sell a couple a papers?"

The four boys laughed at her and shook their heads.

"What?" Molly asked, worried. "Is it really dat hard?"

"Nah…you'll need someone ta teach you doh," Cards told her.

"Oh…well da goils'll prolly teach me. Tunes an' Tinkah an' da othahs."

"You should go wid a boy," Spot told her. "It's safah dat way."

"Did you have someone in mind?" Molly asked. "I'm pretty shoah dat all youh goils wouldn't be too happy wid some goil from a bar bein' 'round you all," she reasoned.

"You could go wid JB. No one would be angry, den," Cards suggested.

JB glared at Cards.

"Would dat be all right wid you JB?" Molly asked, noticing the glare.

"Yeah, shoah," JB said, a little flustered. "I'll take you 'round tomorrah."

"Good, den it's settled," Cards said, looking victorious.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Molly said, enthusiastically.

"Jest make shoah she don't get inta trouble, JB. She's good at dat," Spot told JB, reaching the Lodging house.

"It isn't me fault! Trouble finds me!"

"Whatevah. Jest don't cause any heah," he told her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm startin' ta remembah him moah an' moah an' I ain't likin' it," Molly told Cards.

"I hoid dat," Spot told her.

"Well…I said it loud," Molly told him

Cards and Molly entered the bunk room laughing after Spot glared at Molly.

"Well, well, well, who is dis?" Wish asked, walking up and looking at Cards for an explanation.

"Some goil he met at a bar," JB said, walking by.

"Thanks," Cards said, glaring.

Molly started giggling at Card's expression.

"Well, gunna explain?" Wish asked, not looking very happy.

"Nah, I'll let Spot explain. He's da one dat brought her," Cards said and looked over at Spot. "What were you thinkin' bringin' da singah from da bar heah when you got Bittah? You should be ashamed a youhself!"

"Thanks Cards," Spot said, before cautiously looking at Bitter. "Befoah you jump ta conclusions let me explain."

"Fine, lets heah it," Bitter said.

"Well," Spot started.

Before he could explain though Tunes walked in and, seeing Molly, screamed, "Oh my gawd! Youh back!" and hugged her.

Molly hugged her back. 'It has been so long!"

"I didn't think dat you'd evah be back heah aftah Spot an' you broke up!" Tinker said, coming in behind Tunes.

"Yeah…well funny story.." Molly said, glancing over to see Bitter's reaction to hearing she was one of Spot's old girl friends.

Bitter looked less than pleased. "Let me get dis straight, Spot," Bitter said, angrily. "You brought a singah from a bar back heah aftah insistin' dat you boys spend da night alone an' it turns out day she's youh old goil? What are you gunna say next? Dat shes's gunna be stayin' heah?"

Spot gave her a half smile. "Actually…"

"Don't say it!" Bitter warned. "Don't you dare say she's stayin' heah!"

"Fine, I won't say it," Spot said. Then, glancing at the other three boys he said, "Find her a bunk an' everythin' all right?"

"We will take care a dat," Tunes said, dragging Molly into the other room where most of the girls stayed. Tinker followed closely behind.

"Spot Conlon, you have some serious explainin' ta do," Bitter said.

"You too," Wish told Cards.

Jess, who had just been watching the entire time, shrugged and decided to go alone with the crowd. "Yeah, you too!" she told Snake.

"Me? I didn't even talk ta her!" Snake claimed.

"Well…too bad," Jess decided, going to stand by Wish and Bitter. "You…coulda stopped dem or somethin'!"

Snake looked at her oddly and shrugged. "All right den…"

Martini burst out laughing. "I'se shoah glad dat I don't live wid Oscah if it means dat we'd always be fightin' like dis," she decided. "An' anothah good thing 'bout livin' heah is I nevah get bored…"

Everyone that was fighting turned to glare at her. "I don't think dat you got any room ta make fun a people foh fightin'," Snake pointed out.

"Fine, fine. If it would make you all feel bettah den I could yell at JB," she offered, laughing.

The group continued to glare at her and she backed away. "Or..not…I'll jest uhh…be ovah der," she said walking away.

The group returned to their previous confrontational activities.

"I think dat you got some talkin' ta do," Bitter prompted.

"Ain't much ta explain. She's an' old friend an' had no place ta stay. She's gunna work as a newsie so she's welcome heah," Spot told her.

"If it helps any, all dey do is fight," Cards put in.

"But…dat's all Spot an' I do!" Bitter pointed out.

"Way ta help," Spot told Cards sarcastically.

Cards shrugged. "I tried. Bittah dis is stupid, anyways. Spot's jest tryin' ta be a nice guy an' help her out. Der's plenty a othah goils dat stay heah an' you've never cared 'bout dem," Cards told her.

"Yeah, well none a dem are his old goils an' he didn't pick none a dem up in a bar," Wish argued.

Bitter and Spot looked at each other sand started laughing. "Uhh…I think we can handle our own fights," Bitter told them. "Thanks, doh."

Wish and Cards both smiled sheepishly. "I guess dat Wish an' I get along so well dat we gotta fight 'bout othah people's problems," Cards joked.

"Umm…no. I'm still angry. What were you doin' flirtin' wid her?" Wish asked. "I let you go out alone foh one night an' youh flirtin' wid some floozy from a bar?"

"Hey, watch it," Spot said.

"Oh my gawd! Now youh standin' up foh her!" Bitter exclaimed.

"Like I said, she's an old friend," Spot told her.

Jess and Snake stood there watching. "So, dis is kinda pointless," Jess said.

"Yeah, it is," Snake agreed.

"Wanna get Martini an' JB an' play some cards or somethin'?" she suggested.

"Sounds good ta me," Snake agreed, grinning.

"Dis is unbelievable!" Bitter said, as the fight raged on. "Can't leave you boys alone foh two minutes an' you wondah why we want ta go everywheah wid you! It's jest common knowledge dat you leave da whores at da bar!"

"Dat's it! Drop it, now," Spot told her getting a dangerous look in his eyes. "I'm gunna make shoah dat she's settled in an' everythin," he told her, leaving the room.

Bitter hit the bed post in anger then quickly started rubbing her hand. "Damn it! Dat hoit!"

Cards looked at her oddly. "Serves you right! What did da bed evah do ta you?"

Bitter and Wish both glared at him.

"C'mon Wish. Maybe it's time we planned a goils night out!" Bitter said, walking toward her bunk.

----Meanwhile in the girl's bunk room----

Tinker, Tunes and Molly walked into the bunk room.

"Guess who's heah!" Tinker yelled out.

"Molly!" Black Rose yelled, running over. "I can't believe youh back!"

"Me neithah, actually," Molly told her.

"Things are gunna be jest like old times!" Tunes declared.

The other girls in the room looked confused. "Hey, who's dis?" a girl asked, walking up.

"Oh, Hades, dis is Molly. She used ta hang round heah when she dated Spot," Black Rose explained.

"Nice ta meet you," Hades said.

"Like wise," Molly told her.

"Hey Molly! Nice ta see you again!" Quirky welcomed, walking up.

"You too! It's so weird seein' you all again!" Molly told them.

"What's all dat yellin'?" Black Rose questioned.

"Well, I don't think dat dose goils in der were too happy dat Snake, Cards, Spot an' JB brought a singah in a bar back heah," Molly told them.

"Youh workin' in a bar now?" Quirky asked.

"Yeah, ovah at Jimmy's. Started taday actually," Molly told them.

"Dat's it. Gossip session," Tinker decided.

The girls were all situating themselves comfortably around the room for their gossip session when there was a knock on the door.

"You all decent in der?" came Spot's voice.

"Yeah!" Hades yelled back.

Spot walked in. "I gotta talk ta you, Molly," he told her. "C'mon."

Molly nodded and followed him out of the room, ignoring the whispered comments and smirks from her old friends.

"Let's jest go in heah," Spot said opening the door. "It's da sick room."

"I remembah," Molly said. "So, what do you want?" she asked.

"Jest wanted ta find out how things were goin'," he told her.

'Well, der isn't really any chance her things ta be horrible in ten minutes," Molly said. "What did you really want?"

"You haven't changed at all," Spot commented.

"I've changed a lot. You jest mean dat I call you on youh bull shit," Molly pointed out.

"Fine, whatevah. I jest wanted ta find out if you were all right an' apologize foh Wish an' Bittah. Dey don't mean anythin' we jest got weird relationships 'round heah," Spot told her.

"No…it's all right. I got thickah skin den dat," molly told him.

"I jest thought wid things how dey were…" Spot started awkwardly.

"Spot, I'se fine. Don't worry. I jest hope you guys didn't find too much ovah me bein' heah, 'cause I don't wanna ruin anythin'," Molly told him.

"Nah. Dis is a common occurrence. We prolly woudla fought no mattah if you were heah or not," he told her.

"Well, in dat case I won't feel so bad," Molly told him.

"You didn't feel bad befoah an' you know it," Spot told her smirking.

Moly laughed. "It's good ta be back 'round people dat really know me," she told him.

"Even if you do fohget dose people's names? Stripes? Spotty? What da hell is dat?" he asked, jokingly.

"All right, so maybe I did remembah you. I jest didn't want ta sound like a psycho stalkah if you didn't remembah me," Molly admitted.

"I can't fohget you! Youh much too annoyin'," he told her.

"Oh thanks, really," Molly said, glaring. "Now you have ta make dat up ta me.

"Oh yeah?" spot asked her.

"Uh huh, you gotta tell me 'bout dat JB kid…but don't tell him I asked," Molly said.

Spot rose an eyebrow. "JB kid? Why would you want ta know 'bout him?" he asked.

"Umm…let's see…how ta explain dis…pretty much 'cause he's handsome," she told him.

"Ain't dat a little shallow?"

"How does dat surprise you? Now spill it Spot. What's da deal wid him an' how come he don't talk?" Molly asked, sitting on the bed.

"Fine, let's see. He's been a newsie foh awhile…he was heah when you were actually. He's one a Card's good friends…Umm…I dunno…" Spot told her.

"You can do bettah den dat!" Molly prodded. "At least tell me why he's so quiet 'round me!"

"Uhh…he's shy…" Spot told her.

"All right, now tell me da truth 'bout why he's so quiet 'round me," Molly told him, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think I'm gunna tell you dis?" Spot asked.

"'Cause youh a nice guy…well dat an' you don't want me ta have a heart ta heart wid Bittah,"

Spot glared. "Fine, whatevah. It's cause he likes you. How slow are you anyways? Didn't you notice Cards jokin' 'bout it all night?"

"Dat's different…when people joke 'bout things…sooo he likes me, huh? Good ta know…" Molly said, smirking

"I don't even want ta know what youh thinkin' right now," Spot told her.

"Youh prolly right. So, on a more serious note, why am I heah?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Youh heah ta sell papes," Spot told her.

"Spot, please do not tell me dat you run 'round helpin' everyone like dis 'cuase it's an obvious lie,"

"Look, youh not everyone youh you an' I told you dat no mattah what I would be heah foh you," Spot said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Dat was befoah you threw me out if I remembah correctly…"

"I knew you were gunna bring dat up! You weren't happy heah an' you know it. I wasn't stupid enough ta think what we had was real, eithah. You were jest lookin' foh safety an' protection."

"No, I was lookin' foh someone ta care 'bout me an' you threw me out!"

"Don't even try dat, all right? I'll talk ta you when youh willin' ta be honest, bout it," Spot told her, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Fine. Look, I was honest wid you once an look wheah dat got me," Molly reminded him.

"All right, let's look at dat. Youh out on youh own, takin' care a youhself wid out anyones help an' now youh back wid youh friends. Life's really horrible, huh?" Spot asked.

"You don't undahstand. You think dat everythin' turns out right jest 'cause you decide dat it will. Dat ain't how it is," Molly told him.

"Well, it looks like things worked out fine foh you," Spot pointed out.

"Jesus Christ! It's been two yeahs! You got no idea what's happened since you saw me!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you could stop gettin' so worked up an' tell me 'bout it," Spot told her.

"Jest…ugh…fohget 'bout it," Molly told him. "I'm goin' ta bed."

"Fine, it's fohgot," Spot told her leaving the room.

Molly followed him out of the room.

Unfortunately, Bitter had been looking for Spot, to find out the truth about that night and was less than thrilled to see the two emerge from the sick room together.

"This is so fuckin' it!" Bitter yelled. "What da hell are you doin'?" she asked Spot.

Wish and Cards hearing Bitter yell, walked out of the bunk room to find out what was going on.

" Bittah, what's goin on?" Wish asked.

"Oh…I dunno maybe I got a little trouble wid Spot runnin' off ta check on Molly an' seein' dem come outta da sick room fifteen minutes latah."

Wish's jaw dropped. Cards raised an eyebrow at Spot and smirked before receiving a glare from both Spot and Molly.

"Look, I know I'm gunna get in trouble foh sayin' anythin' but I'm shoah dat dey were jest in der talkin'! Aftah two yeahs dey got some catchin up ta do," Cards rationalized.

"Yeah, I know exactly what kinda catchin' up dey were doin," Bitter said, glaring even more.

"Da talkin' kind? Spot was jest tellin' me 'bout how I shouldn't be upset dat you think I'se a whore an' den we sat 'round talkin' 'bout da past couple a yeahs," Molly told Bitter.

"You fohgot 'bout askin' 'bout JB," spot reminded her.

Molly glared at him. "I fohgot 'bout you admittin' youh attraction ta men, too," she retorted.

Cards began laughing. "You two are perfect friends foh each othah," he said.

Bitter and Wish looked at Cards, angrily. "Cards, go back ta bed. You ain't helpin'," Wish told him.

"But, it won't be any fun wid out you," Cards protested before walking back into the bunk room.

"Speakin' a bed. I'se awfully tired," Molly decided. "I'll talk ta you all tomorrah." She started walking toward the girl's bunk room but Bitter reach the door first and stood in front of it.

"Look, I want ta warn you now. I can be really nice…or not so nice, an' right now I'm havin' trouble bein' nice so stay outta me way," she told Molly.

"Really you mean stay away from Spot," Molly corrected. "But in case you fohgot , Spot came an' found me not da othah way 'round." Molly flashed a fake smile at Spot. "Have fun."

"Yeah, thanks," Spot said, sarcastically.

Molly walked into the bunk room ignoring all the quizzical looks she was receiving and closed her eyes. '_Maybe things'll be different dis time. Spot was right 'bout me leavin' I guess…damn it I hate it when he's right! It's much bettah dis way…Spot jest bein' me friend. I might miss some a da perks but at least I won't feel like a slut….like me muddah…'_ Molly thought. She sighed. '_Dat ain't what I need ta be thinkin' 'bout anymoah. I jest…need some sleep,'_ she decided silently and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up!" Tunes said, sleepily shoving Molly.

"Too early," Molly mumbled into her pillow. "Don't wanna."

"If youh sellin' den you have ta," Tunes told her.

"Youh wastin' youh time," Tinker told her, getting dressed. "Don't you remembah? Even Spot couldn't wake her up."

"He jest wasn't doin' it right. Watch an' learn," Tunes boasted. Then, directing her attention to Molly said, "Look! Giant bunny! Behind you! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Molly jumped out of bed, tripping over her sheets. "Bunny? Where? What? NO BUNNY!" she yelled, looking around frantically.

Tunes smiled smugly at Tinker before saying, "Hurry up an' get ready. I'll bet JB's already ready ta go."

"How did you know I was sellin' wid JB?" Molly asked, pulling her clothes on.

"Hun, it ain't like dis is a big buildin'. Everyone knows everythin' dat goes on in heah. Speakin' a which, aftah youh done wid sellin' you bettah high-tail it back heah ta tell us what happened in dat sick room," Tinker told her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Nothin' happened!" she told her. "We'se jest friends!"

"Glad ta heah it," Cards joked from the hall. "JB would be heartbroken ta find out you liked Tinkah moah den him."

"Dat ain't what I meant," Molly told him. "What are you doin' listenin' from doorways, anyway?"

"Jest somethin' I picked up from Spot. Anyway, you 'bout ready? JB's been waitin' foh 15 minutes."

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Molly said, pinning her hair up as she walked.

"Youh wearin' dat?" Cards asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Molly asked, looking down at her dress.

"Are you plannin' on openin' a news stand or somethin'? Don't you got any boys clothes dat you can wear?

"Boy's clothes? No…" Molly said, looking at him oddly.

"C'mon, we'll find you somethin' else," Cards told her. "You ain't gunna sell near as much unless you look real poor."

"Fine, boys clothes it is," Molly agreed. 

Cards searched his things coming up with a pair of grey pants and green suspenders. "Heah, take dese," he said, handing them to her. "JB, you got a shirt she can wheah?"

JB looked slightly flustered but nodded. He looked around his bunk and came up with a blue shirt for her to wear. He handed it to her saying, "Heah you go."

Molly smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll be changed in a jiffy," she promised.

"Wait, you'll want an' undah shirt," Cards said. "Hey Martini, you got a undah shirt she can wear?" he asked.

"Yeah, shoah. Heah you go," Martini said, taking the undershirt out of her pile of extra clothes. 

"Thanks," Molly said.

"Not a problem. Hey…umm…I know dat some a da goils ain't been real nice ta you but if you need anythin' else jest let me know," Martini said.

Molly looked surprised. "Thanks…thanks a lot."

Martini nodded.

Molly quickly changed into her new clothes and found them surprisingly comfortable. '_Too bad I can't wheah dese clothes all da time,_' she thought, rolling up the sleeves. 

"How do I look?" Molly asked JB and Cards.

"Much bettah," Cards approved.

"Great," JB told her.

Molly smiled. "Thanks. So 'bout time ta go sellin?" she asked JB. 

He nodded. 

"Good, I can't wait," she told him, following him out of the room. "See you latah, Cards," she told him.

"No you won't," Wish said, under her breath.

Cards looked at her surprised. "What is youh problem?" he asked.

"I'm not da one wid da problem. Dat goil flirts wid everyone!" Wish told him.

Cards burst out laughing. "I can not believe goils! It ain't like you'se nevah done anythin' bad… a course not…" Cards said, starting toward the door.

Wish grabbed her grey newsie hat and shoved her hair into it, following Cards. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" she questioned.

"What 'bout makin' out wid Spot da foist day you got ta Brooklyn? An' I seem ta remembah a certain pokah game…"

Wish averted her eyes to the ground. 

"Yeah, dat's right. An' all dis goil has done is talked ta Spot privately…which he does wid guys sometimes… an' become a newsie," Cards said. "How 'bout at least givin' her a chance. She's a nice goil an' I can promise she ain't goin' aftah Spot."

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt ta give her a chance," Wish grudgingly agreed.

Cards kissed her on the cheek. "Youh da best," he told her.

"So, how'd sellin' go?" Wish asked, once Molly and JB had joined the table.

"I think I'm hopeless," Molly admitted.

"Youh bein' hard on youhself," JB told her. "She sold twenty."

"Dat's good!" Wish told her encouragingly.

"Yeah…too bad dat it's a lie. JB sold fifteen a dose twenty," Molly confessed.

""Dat ain't true," JB protested.

"You came up wid da headline AN' yelled it out," Molly pointed out.

"Well…you took da money an' gave dem change," JB told her.

Molly twirled her finger around. "Yay, look at me, I am so skilled. I can count!" she said, sarcastically.

"Cards couldn't do dat much when he started," JB offered.

Molly laughed. "Nu uh! He could too."

"Yeah…hey! I could count bettah den you!" Cards said.

"It's a sad day in Brooklyn when we fight ovah who can count da best," Spot teased, joining them.

Everyone greeted Spot and Bitter when they entered the restaurant and they all began conversation about their day.

"Well, I hate ta say dis but I gotta get goin'," Molly said, looking at the clock. It was almost six thirty. "I gotta showah an' get ta work."

"All right, I guess you should go. Bye," Spot said.

"Dat almost sounded like you were givin' me permission ta leave," Molly said.

"Wouldn't dream a it," Spot replied, smirking.

"Good. Hey you all should stop by da bar tanight or somethin'," Molly invited.

Spot nodded. "Shoah we'll be der," Spot told her just as Bitter said "Actually we got things ta do." They both gave each other quizzical looks.

"Umm…all right," Molly said. "Well if you can, stop by." She stood up and began walking to the door.

JB jumped up after receiving a swift kick from Cards. "Hey, I'll walk you ta da Lodgin' House," he said.

"All right," Molly agreed, smiling. "Dat'd be nice."

Once they were outside Molly asked, "What is wid dose goils anyway? All I'm doin' is tryin' ta be nice!"

JB looked uncomfortable. "Dey don't do good wid new people I guess…"

"Maybe, but dat don't make it any bettah," Molly told him. Then, noticing his awkwardness she quickly apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean ta insult youh friends or anythin' I'se jest frustrated." 

JB gave her a half smile. "Jest give it time. Dey'll get ovah it aftah awhile an' go back ta fightin' wid each oddah."

"What? Doesn't anyone jest get along heah?"

"What would be da fun in dat?" JB joked.

"Der's a lot a fun when people ain't fightin'," Molly told him, smiling suggestively.

JB blushed slightly. "I guess youh right."

"I know I am," Molly told him.

After a few moments of silence Molly said, "So, youh gunna be der tanight, right?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"I wouldn't be a good sellin' partnah if I weren't," he joked.

"You know, youh a lot moah fun when you talk," Molly observed.

JB smirked a little. "Den I guess I'll have ta make shoah I do it 'round you moah."

"I guess so," Molly agreed.

"Do we have ta go?' Bitter whined to Wish.

"I am. I promised Cards dat I would give her a chance…'sides if youh worried 'bout Spot an' Molly wouldn't you rathah be 'round dem?" Wish asked.

Bitter sighed. "I guess youh right…Still I sweah I'll throw up if I have ta watch dem bein' all friendly!"

Martini laughed at the two girls. "I shoah am glad dat I ain't as unconfident wid me relationship as you too."

They both glared at her. "Jest you wait 'til you got a problem an' we laugh at you!" Wish told her.

"Hey you guys!" Molly greeted, walking over to the group. "What can I get you?"

"Jest beers foh everyone," Spot told her.

"Okay so dat's," she paused and looked around the group, "nine beehs? Wait a minute…nine?" She looked  
confused.

"Oh, dis is Oscah. You haven't met him yet," Martini explained. 

"Nice ta meet you," Molly said, shifting the trey to her other hand and shaking his hand. "I'se acutally hoid a lot 'bout you."

Oscar rose his eyebrow. "Nice ta meet you, too," he told her . "I ain't had da pleashoah a hearin' anythin' 'bout you."

"Somehow dat doesn't surprise me. I'm Molly. I'm new ta da Lodgin' House," she informed him.

"Figauhs you'd be a newsie," Oscar muttered. Then, glancing quickly at Martini added, "not dat der's anythin' wrong wid newsies…"

"Uh…shouldn't you be gettin' our drinks?" Bitter asked, a little coldly.

Molly lost her smiled and nodded, walking off.

"Bittah…" Spot warned.

"Don't Spot," Bitter told him, glaring.

"Shoah, whatevah. You don't wanna talk 'bout it. Dat's fine 'cause dis ain't up foh discussion. Youh gunna start bein' decent ta her," he told her.

"Or what?" Bitter challenged.

Spot sighed, exasperated. "Let's not do dis, now. Jest stop bein' a bitch."

Bitter's eyes got wider. "I'm sorry, what did you jest call me?"

"Well, dat's da way youh actin!"

"Fine, den I'll go be a bitch away from you!" Bitter said, getting up and walking out of the bar.

Spot rolled his eyes and ran after her.

"I can not believe he said dat ta her!" Wish said, astounded.

"Well, she wasn't exactly bein' nice or anythin'," Cards pointed out.

"I can not believe dat you agree wid him!" Wish exclaimed.

"All right, beer foh all," Molly declared walking up.

"Bettah take covah, JB," Snake joked.

JB laughed and covered his head with his hands.

"Very funny," Molly said. "You bettah watch out Snake or youh gunna be da one ta get it dis time."

"I am so very sorry," Snake joked.

"You bettah be. Hey, wheah did Spot an' Bittah go?" Molly asked.

"Dey…had ta go back ta da Lodgin' House," Cards told her.

"Oh, all right. I'll jest leave dese two drinks heah den," Molly said, looking confused.

Wish, unable to contain herself, said, "Don't you even feel da least big guilty foh makin' dem fight?"

"Wish!" Cards exclaimed.

"What?! It's da truth! Evah since she showed up deys been fightin' twice as much as normal!

"At least she ain't made out wid Spot. Dat already makes her bettah den you," Cards told her.

Wish looked like she had been slapped in the face. "I can not believe dat you jest said dat!"

"Dat's it! Stop fightin!" Molly yelled.

"Oh, der fightin'?" JB asked. "You hardly even notice it anymoah."

"Jest…ugh…fohget it! I do not want ta be da cause a dis many problems. I'll find some place else ta stay," she decided.

"No, Molly. Dis ain't youh fault," Cards told her.

"Yeah, youh right, it's not. I'st da fault a certain insecure goils dat don't have nothin' bettah ta do den start problems…but I do got bettah things ta do so if you'll excuse me I'm gunna get back ta work," Molly said walking off.

"Nice job," JB said, glaring and walking after Molly.

"Molly, look," JB started.

"Jest don't. It ain't a big deal, JB," Molly told him , picking up drinks to take to another table.

JB followed foh to the table. "Yeah, it is. You can't quit an' leave! Who will I sell wid?" he asked.

"Whoevah you sold wid befoah taday," Molly told him.

"But…it wouldn't be as fun as wid you!" he told her.

"JB, it's bettah dis way. I can not take all da fightin!"

"But…you were gunna be da one I could make fun a dem wid," JB said, trying to cheer her up.

Molly gave him a small smile. "As fun as dat sounds, it ain't a real reason ta stay in da House, sorry."

"Well, den stay foh me. I'd miss you," he told her, looking a little awkward.

Molly, missing the sincerity of his confession, rolled her eyes. "It ain't like I'se movin' ta California or anythin'. You can visit me heah," she told him. "Besides, it's not like you think a me as youh best friend. We'se hardly even talked…youh jest tryin' ta me nice."

"Nah, dat ain't it," JB told her.

"Den what is it?" she asked him.

"Da reason I nevah talk ta you is 'cause I'se shy 'round goils dat I like," he told her.

"Really? You ain't shy 'round Bittah an' Wish an' da rest a dem an' you like dem," Molly pointed out.

JB looked confused. "Dat ain't what I meant. I mean dat I really like you…"

"Oh…OHHH," Molly said, finally catching on. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You bettah not be doin' dis jest 'cause Spot'll be angry when he heahs dat I'se leavin," Molly told him, looking suspicious.

"Why would I do dat? It'd be fun ta see Wish get what was comin' ta her!" JB said.

Molly gave him a small smile. "I guess youh right."

"I know I am," JB told her. "So are you comin' back?"

"Umm…no…but I'll make shoah ta visit you…when da othahs are out," she told him.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"'Cause…I dunno…I jest don't need da stress in me life," she tried to explain.

"So it don't mattah at all dat I said dat I like you?"

"Of course it mattahs! We don't gotta live in da same place ta date…in fact most people don't …"

JB thought about it. "Yeah, all right…so does dat mean dat you might wanna got out wid me sometime?"

"Definitely," Molly told him, smiling. "Uh oh…heah comes Spot…"

----During that conversation----

"Wish, damn it! Why couldn't you jest a left her alone?" Cards asked.

"At least things'll be a lot calmah at da house," Wish said, looking a little guilty.

"Now ain't da time foh jokes. An' heah comes Spot an' Bittah…dis ain't good," Cards said.

"Uhh…I'm gettin' outta heah," Martini said. 

"I'm right behind you," Oscar agreed.

"I think dat I'll join you," Jess decided, getting up and following.

"Yeah, ditto," Snake said.

"Cowards!" Cards called after them.

"Suicidal," Snake responded.

"Some one's gotta stay heah an' make shoah he don't kill Wish," Cards said.

Wish looked distinctly nervous and worried.

Spot and Bitter walked back to the table looking much happier and pacified.

"Wheah are dey goin?" Bitter asked, watching the four leave.

"Uhh…interestin' story…" Cards said.

But, before he could finish Bitter started laughing. "Looks like JB's finally makin' his move," she said, pointing out JB and Molly.

"Don't look ta be havin' so much luck eithah," Spot pointed out, observing Molly's angered look. "Wondah what he's sayin' ta her. She looks really upset."

"I don't think JB is da one makin' her angry," Cards told him. "An' I think dat Wish's got somethin' ta tell you."

Spot rose his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Well…she mighta gotten angry an' said dat she won't nevah come back ta da Lodgin' house," Wish said quickly.

"What? Why?" Spot asked.

"Well…I mighta said some things ta make her angry," Wish admitted.

Spot glared and through clenched teeth asked, "What things?"

Wish took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened since his departure.

"Dis is unbelievable! Can't anyone not be a bitch ta dis goil?" Spot asked.

"Hey…Spot…" Cards started to intervene.

"Cards don't try ta defend her. It's useless anyways," Spot told him. Then, looking at both Bitter and wish he said, "Youh both gunna apologize. Der's a lot dat neithah a you undahstand," and walked toward Molly.

"Spot, I ain't goin' back so save youh breath," Molly told him as he approached. "JB jest tried ta convince me an' if he can't den you can't."

"JB go back ta da table," Spot told him.

JB looked uncertain for a few moments.

"It's fine, JB. We'll talk latah," Molly told him, smiling.

JB smiled back and returned to the table.

"Wheah are you plannin' ta stay if not at da Lodgin' House?" Spot asked.

"I'll find someplace. I got some money. Stop worryin'," Molly told him.

"I don't undahstand why youh lettin' dose goils get da best a you anyway," Spot said. "Da Molly I knew wouldn't a."

"Yeah? Well, I'se changed in da past two yeahs an' it jest ain't worth it anymoah ta fight."

"What happened dat makes you think you've changed so much?" he asked. "Othah den you bein' moah of a wuss nothin' has changed."

Molly laughed. "You got no idea, Spot. None. An' I am not a wuss."

"Oh yeah? You let everyone walk all ovah you," he pointed out. "Hell, you even came back ta da Lodgin' House jest cause I told you ta. Befoah I woulda had ta take you kickin' an' screamin'."

"Is der a point ta all dis?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I wanna know what happened!" Spot told her.

"Dat's too bad. I gotta get back ta work," she told him.

"You know dat I'se gunna figuah it out soonah or latah," Spot told her.

"Yeah? I really don't think so. I'll see you latah, Spot."

"No, you'll see me now. Wheah are you gunna stay?" Spot insisted.

"I'll find someplace," Molly repeated. "Now back off! You ain't me faddah."

"No kiddin'. If I were youh faddah I woulda left a long time ago," he told her.

Molly glared at him coldly. "An' you wondah why I don't wanna talk ta you," she said, walking off into the kitchen.

Spot stomped back to the table and glared at everyone there, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about what had happened with Molly.

Cards shrugged and continued his previous discussion, knowing it was better to ignore Spot when he got like this. 

"So, you really said dat ta her, JB?" he asked.

JB, looking very cocky, nodded. "Yeah, a course. She said she wouldn't come back 'cause some people were bitchy ta her," he said, glancing at Bitter and Wish to make sure they realized that he was talking about them. "But, hey, at least we'se gettin' tageddah an' widout all da drama," he told them, looking very proud.

"Tageddah?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, tageddah…you know wid Molly. Why? You got a problem wid dat?"

"What? Me? Nah…I'se prolly should warn you what youh gettin' youself inta…but what'd be da fun in dat?"

"Thanks, but I don't think I need youh warnin's. I spent da entire day wid her aftah all," JB pointed out.

"Oh yeah? An' you think you know her? Did you say a whole three sentences dis time?" Spot asked.

JB glared at him. "You know, you sound jealous," he told him.

"I ain't jealous. I jest think dat she desoives bettah den you," Spot told him.

"You do sound jealous, Spot," Cards said. "What's wid you an' dis goil anyway?"

"Yeah, Spot," Bitter said, looking more hurt than angry. "What's wid you two?"

"Der's a lotta shit dat you all don't know," Spot told them. "Look, jest fohget 'bout it."

"Gladly," JB agreed.

---Next night----

"Molly! Wheah da hell have you been?" Tunes asked walking up to her at the bar, followed by some of the other girls.

"What? When?" Molly asked.

"Last night! You move in an' den don't come back da second night? You had us worried!" Tinker told her.

"Oh…yeah…well aftah a fight wid some people last night I decided dat stayin' der wouldn't be such a good idea," Molly explained.

"A fight, huh? So dat's why everyone was fightin' moah den usual last night," Black Rose realized.

"Again wid da fightin'? Why are dey all even tageddah if dey're always bickahin'?" Molly asked.

Tinker shrugged. "Who knows? So what are you gunna do now?"

"I'm stayin' wid da oddah goils dat woik heah. Dey got an' apartment a couple blocks from heah. Dey'se real nice goils."

"Nice? Since when do you get along wid 'nice goils'?" Tunes asked.

Molly laughed. "Well…not too 'nice'. Dey're all right, an' at least dey don't fight all da time. I don't know how you all can stand it!"

"We don't," Black Rose told her. "Dey usually stay in da oddah room an' we stay in ours. It works out nicely."

"So, if youh livin' wid a buncha goils wheah are you an' JB gunna go when you want ta be alone?" Tunes asked.

"I haven't really thought 'bout…Hey! Wait a minute! How did you know 'bout dat?" Molly asked, surprised.

Tunes shrugged. "Small house, remembah? So, it's true, huh?"

Molly smirked. "It could be…"

"Dat's a yes," tinker said. "You didn't even tell us dat you liked him!"

"Well, a goils gotta have some secrets!"

"Spot didn't seem too happy 'bout all dis," Tinker told her, trying to get a reaction.

"Bitter didn't seem too happy 'bout Spot bein' upnhappy 'bout it," Black Rose added.

"Yeah, well, not me problem…eithah a dem…" Molly stated, flippantly. "Hey, do you guys know if JB is comin' heah tanight?"

"Der's a good possibility dat he is," JB's voice came from behind her.

The other girls laughed at Molly's shocked expression.

"How long has he been der?' she asked the three girls.

"Evah since we started talkin' 'bout him," Tunes said, laughing even harder.

"Oh, thanks guys," Molly said sarcastically.

"What's wrong? Don't want me heah?" he asked, faking pain from his 'rejection'.

"Dat ain't it, I jest kinda liked ta know who's listenin'," Molly told him.

"Shoah, shoah. Don't look now but Jimmy's comin," JB told her.

"If he's comin' ovah anyway why would it mattah if I look?" Molly asked.

JB thought about it for a moment. "You know…youh right. I dunno if I can handle goin' out wid a goil smartah den me," he joked.

"But den you'd nevah get ta date!" Molly joked back.

"Dat's so sweet a you ta say," JB commented. "I come all da way ovah heah ta see you sing an' be a nice guy an' you jest make fun a me!"

"I'll make it up ta you," Molly promised, smiling.

"Hey JB, ladies," Jimmy said, addressing the entire group. "I gotta steal Molly away so why don't you take a seat an' I'll send someone ovah wid drinks."

JB and the others nodded and went to sit down.

"Molly, we gotta have a serious talk," Jimmy started. "I know dat I'se been pretty lenient befoah but I don't see dis job workin' out if youh always talkin' wid youh friends. You ain't gettin' neah enough work done or payin' enough attention ta da rest a da customahs."

"I am so sorry!" Molly told him. "Jest give me anuddah chance? Please? See…it''s jest da foist night I met all dese guys an' den der was da fight an' den JB askin' me ta go wid him…but really it's all ovah now an' I'll work hard, I sweah!"

Jimmy observed her closely and discovering she would being honest, nodded. "Good, 'cause I would have ta have ta fiah you. Dose newsies might get mad an' go on strike or something'!"

Molly smiled. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine. So, JB finally got up da noive ta talk ta you, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did. Wait a second…nevah mind…I ain't gunna even ask 'bout how you knew he wouldn't talk ta me. An' people say New Yawk is a big city," she joked, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "I bettah get back ta work."

"Dat's what I like ta heah," Jimmy said, smiling. "Oh, an youh goin' on in 'bout twenty ta thoity minutes."

"All right, thanks," Molly said, walking toward the bar.

"Jest a minute!" Molly called in response to the banging at the door. It was about eleven in the morning but she had still been asleep due to a late night at the bar.

After another impatient knock she yelled, "I'm comin'!" pulling on a robe over her nightgown. "Yeah?" she asked, opening the door.

"Are you jest gettin' up?" asked a surprised visitor.

"One a da perks a not bein' a newsie anymoah," she said smiling. "C'mon in, JB."

"Thanks," he said, walking in.

"Go on an' sit down. I'm gunna make meself a little moah presentable."

JB laughed. "All right. Hurry up, doh."

"Why hurry?" Molly asked. "Can't stand ta be away from me foh moah den 5 minutes?"

"Dat an' I wanna have lunch wid you befoah I go sell da noon edition," he told her.

"I see…an' were you gunna evah ask me ta go or jest leave an' assume I'd follow you?" she asked.

"Jest leave," he said, smirking. "Now c'mon! Move it! Move it!" he told her.

Molly laughed and started walking toward her room. "Youh jest lucky dat I like you," she told him.

He grinned. "An' who could help but like me?"

Molly rolled her eyes and closed the door. She changed quickly and went back out.

"You look nice," JB commented.

"Thanks. So wheah are we goin'?"

"Um…I dunno," JB told her, looking a little awkward.

"You came ta take me out an' don't know wheah we're goin'?" Molly asked.

"Well, it's a surprise foh you," he told her.

Molly rose her eyebrows. "I ain't too fond a surprises."

"Yeah, you might now like dis one eithah," JB muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin'. C'mon we gotta go if youh gunna help me sell papes."

"So dat's why youh askin' me out. So dat I'll help you wid youh job," Molly joked.

"If I was gunna do dat don't you think I would find someone wid a little talent at bein' a newsie?"

"Hey! I thought you said I was good at it!"

JB shrugged. "I lied. Now c'mon," he said, dragging her toward the door.

Molly laughed and allowed herself to be dragged away.

"So, you promise dat you'll sell papes wid me taday, right?" JB asked her.

"Shoah, I promise," Molly said, rolling her eyes. "I guess we gotta find some time dat we can spend tageddah."

"Good, heah it is," JB said, opening the door for her.

Molly walked into the small diner and it only took her a few seconds to realize that Spot, Cards, bitter and Wish were sitting at one of the tables. "I wanna go someplace else," she said immediately, trying to walk back out the door.

"At least listen ta dem," JB said, grabbing her arm gently.

"You planned dis didn't you?" Molly asked angrily.

"It was all Spot's idea. He jest thought dat me bringin' you heah would be bettah," JB told her.

"Youh gunna pay foh dis," she muttered before saying, "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Molly. Nice ta see you again," Cards said, smiling a little nervously.

"Yeah…nice…so umm…why am I heah?" Molly asked.

"Bittah an' Wish got soemthin' ta tell you," Spot told her.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I'd care?"

"Look, dis ain't easy ta say as it is," Bitter started. "We wanted…Wish an' I…we wanted ta tell you dat we'se sorry foh how we treated you."

Molly thought about it for a second and then smiled at them. "Don't worry 'bout it! I mean aftah all if I were you'se guys I prolly woulda done da same thing."

Everyone looked at her shocked. "Really?" Bitter asked.

"Yeah, really?" Spot echoed.

Molly nodded. "Definitely. I mean you goils didn't know anythin' bout me. All you knew was dat I was some singah from a bar. I woulda been a little suspicious.

Bitter smiled, relieved. "Thanks. Youh really…" she started.

"Not ta mention," Molly continued. "Der was dat time Spot an' I came outta da sick room an' you prolly figuahed out foh youhself what happened in der when ' say da lipstick on Spot's callah an' all."

"…Youh really a complete whoah!" Bitter completed.

Molly flashed her a phony smile and walked over to Spot. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Dat should keep you busy. Stop meddlin' in me life!"

Molly waved at everyone and walked away.

"Told you it was a bad idea," JB said, laughing and following Molly out.

"Well, dat didn't go so well," Cards said. "C'mon Wish. We'se gunna go befoah dey fight."

"But, Bittah might need me help!" Wish protested.

"Hurry…" Spot urged. "Save youhself!"

Cards laughed and pulled a still protesting Wish away.

"Molly! MOLLY! Wait up!" JB called after her.

Molly kept her pace and rolled her eyes. "JB, run a little…I ain't dat far away an' I'se walkin'."

JB jogged up to Molly and matched her stride. "Sorry, I was jest checkin' if you were still talkin' ta me."

Molly stopped abruptly and slapped him across the face. "Der…now I'll talk ta you."

JB rubbed his face. "I guess I desoived dat…"

"Damn right you did! Actually, you descoive a lot worse den dat. But, lucky foh you I ain't feelin' like soakin' anyone taday. I'm goin' home," she told him.

"You can't. You promised dat you would sell wid me taday!" JB protested.

"Dat was befoah you helped Spot wid his stupid plans."

"A promise is a promise," JB said, smirking.

Molly glared at him. "You planned dis 'cause you know I wouldn't stay 'round didn't you?"

JB laughed. "Maybe…do I get points foh knowin' you well 'enough ta predict what you were gunna do?"

Molly laughed. "I don't think so. You got some major suckin' up ta do ta day. It bettah involve lots a beggin' an many compliments."

"I think dat I can handle dat," JB said, offering his arm.

---Several nights later----

"Hey, what can I get you?" Molly asked the newest customer.

"Whatevah…jest bring a lotta it," he told her.

Molly laughed. "All right…I'll be right back."

She held true to her word and returned only moments later with a couple shots of whisky. "Der you go. Dis stuff works miracles when you wanna drown youh miseries. Let me know if you need moah."

"I will," he told her, downing both shots while she was still standing there. "I need moah."

Molly looked at him closer. "Wait, don't I know you?" she asked, her brow furrowing in thought. "Yeah…youh Martini's friend, right? Oscah."

"Yeah…oh…right. Youh dat goil dat has everyone angry," he said in recognition.

"I prefer ta be called Molly. So dey're all still mad, huh?" Molly asked.

"I dunno…don't really pay attention," he told her scowling.

"I see…wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, don't wanna bothah you an' youh workin'."

Molly looked around the empty bar. "I got plenty a time," she said, laughing.

"Well, it's a long story…" he told her.

"I already know some a it. Da othah boys filled me in on it," she told him.

"I can imagine…" Oscar said.

"C'mon, jest tell me!" Molly encouraged, sitting down.

"All right. Well, aftah Martini an' I got tageddah when she got outta jail…dey told you 'bout dat right?" After Molly nodded he continued. "So, I was willin' ta stop soakin' her friends an' family ta get wid her."

"Dat's always nice…" Molly said, fighting to keep a serious face.

"Yeah! Dat's what I thought! Den she wants me ta start goin' out wid her friends! So, I was fine wid goin' wid Jess an' Snake. Dey's okay an everythin'…suddenly, doh, she decided dat she's movin' ta Brooklyn ta be wid her friends' an' sistah! I mean, da Manhattan Lodgin' House was bad 'nough, but Brooklyn? She don't even seem ta notice dat none a us can stand each othah!"

"Did somethin' happen tanight or are you jest feelin' down tanight?" Molly asked.

"We had a fight ovah it tanight. She wants me ta go out wid her freinds all da time but I didn't want ta tanight."

Molly burst out laughing. Oscar sent her a cold glare. "I don't see anythin' funny 'bout dis."

"I do! You an' me, we'se in da same boat. JB don't seem ta undahstand dat I really don't like his friends an' dat I ain't gunna become friends wid dem jest 'cuase he is."

"Oh, so den you know wheah I'm comin' from!"

"Um…yeah…But der's one difference. JB don't get as jealous as Martini," Molly told him.

"Jealous? She don't get jealous."

"Well, by da angry look on her face, she jest started ta," Molly told him, pointing over to where Martini was standing.

----During this conversation----

"C'mon Martini…Don't worry 'bout it. We'll all jest get a drink an' not worry 'bout da boys foh awhile," Jess said, leading her into the bar.

"I really don't think I should," Martini resisted.

"Why not?" Bitter asked.

"'Cause….Oscah is prolly sittin' at home, feelin' bad an' I wouldn't feel good 'bout bein' out an' havin' fun."

"I don't think dat he's all dat miserable," Wish told her.

"How would you know?" Martini questioned.

"It ain't dat hard ta figuah out," Wish told her, pointing through the window at Oscar and Molly sitting together.

Bitter and Wish both began to laugh at Martini's surprised and then angry face.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"It's funny 'cause Martini was always laughing at us when we were mad 'bout Molly an' now look at her," Wish said.

Martini glared and walked in the bar and up to Oscar and Molly. Jess, Wish and Bitter followed quickly.

"What's goin' on heah?" Martini asked.

"Heah we go again. I'm gunna get back ta work. Nice talkin' ta you Oscah," Molly said, getting up.

"Yeah, you too," Oscar told her.

Molly smiled and started to walk off. "You know, Spot told me da truth 'bout what happened in da sick room," Bitter told her.

"Did he now?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he did. Why would you make up a story like dat?"

Molly shrugged. "Why not? So what did Spot tell you?"

"He told me da truth 'bout how you hit on him an' he turned you down," Bitter responded.

"Is dat what he said?" Molly asked, laughing. "Dat's interestin'. Now I gotta get back ta work."

Bitter, frustrated and in a quarrelsome mood, called out, "I know. I know 'bout you an' youh family."

Molly hesitated but then kept walking toward the employee from, intent on finding a place that she could be alone and cool off.

"Youh mom was a whore in some bar…jest like you…an' youh dad didn't even stick 'round long 'nough ta even know he had a daughtah," Bitter continued, hoping for a reaction.

Molly took a deep breath. "Go away, Bittah," she said through clenched teeth.

"So, it's true? Youh mom was some trash…an' now you are," Bitter continued, not relenting.

Molly turned around glaring. "You bitch! Damnit! What da hell is youh fuckin' problem?"

"I ain't da one wid da problem. Youh da one dat is comin' heah thinkin' she's so great an' hittin' on othah goil's guys! Maybe jest tryin' ta be like youh muddah?"

Molly stood there for a second before running at Bitter, fists prepared.

Bitter, happy at getting what she wanted, was ready for the assailant. She dodged Molly's first attempt but wasn't as lucky the second time when Molly's fist connected hard with her cheek. Bitter stumbled backward, surprised by the force of the blow.

Molly started forward to hit her again but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist.

"Let GO!" she commanded.

"I don't think so," a masculine voice came from behind her. "I ain't gunna be da one ta tell Conlon dat his goil was killed an' I coulda prevented it."

"JB let go! I ain't gunna kill her," Molly told him.

JB released her slowly. "You okay?' he asked her.

"Yeah, fine…a course I ain't da one dat got hit," Molly pointed out.

"'You will be soon," Bitter said threateningly.

"No fighting!" a strict voice came from the bar. Jimmy stormed up and stood between the two quarreling girls. "I will not permit fightin' in me bar!"

"Look…Jimmy…it ain't Molly's fault," JB started.

"Dat is enough, young man. You may go stand ovah der while I talk ta Molly. You goils all better go home. I ain't gunna have dis shit in me bar," he told them.

The girls all mumbled apologies and left, with Oscar following them.

"Jimmy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean foh dat ta happen…" Molly started.

Jimmy held up his hand. "I saw what happened. I know it wasn't youh fault. If I were you I woulda hit her too. But, dat don't mean fightin' is permitted heah. Look, I ain't firein' you…but how 'bout you come back in a few days, all right? Jest get youh life in ordah an' den der will be a job waitin' foh you heah..in a week lets say," he told her.

"But…no I can handle…" Molly started, but seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing said, "All right. If you think dat is best."

"I do. Stop by durin' da week an' all. I worry 'bout you," he told her.

Molly laughed. "Youh amazin'…you run dis bar an' everythin' an' still have time ta be a faddah ta all a us," she told him.

"Well, Mike…he don't let me be his faddah so much anymoah. He's gettin' too old…but you…you are definitely in need a some parental influences in youh life. Jest know dat if you evah need someone ta talk 'bout anythin' wid I'se heah," he told her.

Molly smiled. "Thanks…dat means a lot," she told him.

"Shoah…now you bettah hurry up. JB looks awfully lonely ovah der," Jimmy said. "Have fun wid dis week."

"All right…bye Jimmy," Molly said, walking over to JB.

"What's goin' on?" JB asked.

"Well…I jest lost me job foh a week," Molly told him as they walked out the door.

"Are you serious?" JB asked.

"It's fair…I mean I did jest punch a customah," Molly told him. "So, would you mind tryin' ta teach me ta be a newsie again? I gotta have some sort a job if I'se gunna be stayin' in me apartment."

"Shoah…I'll do dat…but you gotta tell me some stuff," JB told her.

"What kinda stuff?" Molly asked.

"'Bout befoah you came heah. Everyone seems ta know moah 'bout you den I do," he told her.

"It ain't a contest ta see who can know da most 'bout me," Molly told him.

"I know dat. It's jest…I can see how much it hoits you an' I want ta be able ta help you wid dat. I don't like seein' you hurtin' anytime someone brings up da past," he told her.

"Well…I guess it would be nice ta be able ta tell someone 'bout it…I'se jest worried," Molly admitted.

"Worried? 'Bout what?" JB questioned.

"Dat you won't like me anymoah…" Molly confessed. "Der's some pretty bad stuff in me past."

"Der can't be nothin' so bad ta make me not like you anymoah," JB assured her.

Molly looked into his brown eyes and found he was completely sincere. "All right…c'mon," she said.

"Wheah are we goin'?" he asked.

"We'll go back ta me apartment…da oddah goils won't be der foh a couple moah hours since dey's at work an' it'll be moah private den anyplace else. I don't want a lotta people knowin' dis," she told him.

"All right, sounds good ta me," JB said, walking with her to her apartment.

"Make youhself comfohtable," Molly told JB once they were in the apartment. "Can I get you anythin'?"

"Nah, I'm good," JB assured her, sitting down.

"Dat's good."

"So…are you gunna tell me?"

"Yeah, jest tryin' ta figuah out wheah ta start," Molly answered.

JB gave her a warm smile. "At da very beginnin' a course. I got all night."

"Okay…well you asked foh it. See…da reason dat what Bittah said hurt so much is 'cause it's true. Everythin' dat she said was true."

JB nodded, waiting for her to elaborate more.

"It wasn't as bad as she made it sound…well not at foist. See, me muddah fell in love wid dis guy an' dey were happy tageddah. But, den, aftah she told him dat dey were gunna have me he said he couldn't take da responsibility an' jest left. He even left da city he wanted ta be away from us so much," she told him, remaining unemotional. "So, aftah dat me muddah had no wheah ta turn. Her parents disowned her an' der wasn't anyone else ta go ta. Foh awhile she woiked as a maid an' did whatevah odd job she could. When I started ta get oldah, doh, she couldn't make 'nough money like dat so she did what Bittah said, became a whore at a bar. But, da thing dat makes me feel da worst, is dat she did it foh me. An' even doh she cried herself ta sleep every night she nevah once complained bout it." Molly paused, unsure if she wanted to continue.

JB, taking that as the end of her story, pulled her into a hug. "An you though dat I wouldn't like you jest 'cause a dat? It ain't youh fault."

"No…da part you might not like me so much aftah is still comin' up."

"Oh," JB said, settling back into the couch. "Den continue."

"All right. Well, when I got ta be twelve I decided ta leave 'cause I figuahed she had done so much foh me dat it was time I gave her somethin' back. So, I stayed on da streets foh awhile, maybe a couple a months, befoah I met dis guy."

"Spot?" JB asked.

"Nah, Spot didn't come 'round foh a couple a yeahs. So, dis othah guy, he noticed dat I wasn't doin' so good an' offahed ta help me out a little. So, a course, I started hangin' round wid him an' his two friends. Dey taught me a little 'bout stealin' but mosta all dey taught me ta defend meself. Things were pretty great foh awhile. I had a guy an' a family. We took care a each othah, you know?"

JB nodded, wondering where this was leading.

"Well, good things don't last fohevah 'cause aftah 'bout a yeah a bein' wid dem I started hearin' whispahin' 'round Brooklyn 'bout dem bein' real bad news. I figuahed dat dey jest meant 'cause dey live on da street an' everythin, you know? Like, pick pocketin' an' fightin' an' stuff. Well, suddenly da guys started goin' out an' insistin' I don't go along an' I think it's a little fishy, so I follow dem one night an' I see dem beat up dis guy, prolly in his late twenties I'd say, an' dey keep tellin' him ta give Charlie his money an' I didn't know who Charlie was soo…"

"Charlie? Da bookie from Sheeps Head Bay?" JB interrupted. "Dey got involved wid him?"

Molly nodded. "Dat night when dey got back I asked dem who Charlie was an' told dem dat I followed dem. Dey weren't very happy 'bout it an' told me ta stay outta der business. Dey said dat I shouldn't bothah meself 'bout it an' dat dey had ta do it. I didn't say anythin' 'bout it foh awhile aftah dat…mostly 'cause I liked bein' wid dem an' was scared dey would jest tell me ta get lost if I kept naggin' dem. Den, aftah a couple more months, a guy was moidered. Da guys gave me an alibi ta tell da bulls an' I did but I realized things had jest gone too far. So, I told dem I was leavin', packed up me stuff an' went ta leave. Dey didn't want me ta leave, doh, an' said dat I shouldn't nevah try it again. Den, I was actually scared foh meself an' knew dat I had ta get outta der so when dey went out da next night I took a small bag an' left an' dat night I amazingly ran inta Spot Conlon. An' a course I had heard a him, everyone had. So, I figuahed I'd be safe wid him an' flirted a little. He took me back ta da Lodgin' House an'…

-----During this Time-----

"What happened ta you?" Spot asked Bitter when she entered the bunk room.

"Youh liddle goil friend hit her," Wish informed him.

"What? Molly hit you?" Spot asked, confused.

"Yeah, she did," Bitter answered.

"What happened?" Spot questioned, still trying to get things straight.

"We walked inta Jimmy's an' saw her flirtin' wid Oscah an' asked her why. Den, Bittah was talking' ta her, an' she hauled off an' hit her," Wish told him.

"Dat ain't how it happened," Oscar said. "Foist, Molly an' I were jest talkin'. An' second Molly only hit Bittah aftah Bittah kept callin' her muddah a whore."

Spot glared at Bitter. "Is dat true?"

"Yeah, it is…Who cares? I was tellin' da truth," Bitter defended.

"I can't believe dis! How did you even know 'bout dat?" Spot asked.

"I heard da othah goils talkin' 'bout it," Bitter confessed.

"An' she hit you? Maybe she hasn't changed dat much aftah all," he commented. "Well, I'll be back latah."

"Wheah are you goin'?" Bitter asked.

"Ta talk ta her a course," Spot said, putting his slingshot and cane into place.

"Figuahs. I'se da one dat's hoit an' youh gunna talk ta her."

Spot abruptly pulled Bitter into a kiss, which she instinctively returned. "See, youh fine," Spot said, smirking.

"Dat wasn't fair!" Bitter protested.

"I promise dat we'll talk when I get back," Spot told her.

"All right," Bitter reluctantly agreed. "Jest don't be theah long. At least I know dat you got JB as a chaperone."

"I'll see you latah," Spot said, leaving.

----Back to JB and Molly----

….an'…well…dat ain't important. Aftah dat Spot kept me around foh awhile as his goil an' I finally was almost completely happy."

"Almost?" JB asked.

"Well…I sorta knew dat…" Molly started. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Wondah who dat is," she said, getting up and opening the door. "Oh…it's you."

"Yeah, can I come in?" the visitor asked.

"No. What da hell are you doin' heah? An' what da hell are you doin' tellin' Bittah 'bout me life?" Molly asked, blocking his entrance.

"I didn't tell her," Spot informed her. "She ovah heard da goils at da House talkin' 'bout it."

Molly thought about it for a moment. "Well…okay…but…What 'bout tellin' her dat I made a pass at you?"

"You desoived dat one. Youh da one dat told her we were kissin'! Do you know how long it took ta calm her down aftah dat?"

Molly laughed. "I guess I did desoive it. C'mon in. Whadja want anyway?"

"I came ta check on you when Bittah told me what happened," Spot told her, walking in. "Hey JB."

"Hey," JB said, not looking all that pleased with the interruption.

"Well, I'm fine," Molly told him. "I was jest explainin' ta JB a little 'bout meself. Figuahed he should know what he's gettin' himself inta."

"Yeah…so, you want me ta leave?" Spot asked. "We can talk some othah time."

Molly started laughing. "An' you say dat I'se da one dat changed. Look at you! Bein' all nice an' considahate. Da Spot dat I knew woulda jest sat down an' commanded me ta continue."

"Well, I saw Bittah's face an' don't want a shinah ta match hers," Spot joked.

Molly winced a little at the mention of her lapse in patience. "She okay?"

"Bittah? She's had much worse den dat. Prolly more angry dat you came out widout a scratch den hurt."

"Dat's good…I guess…"

JB cleared his throat. "Not ta seem impatient…but I am," he said, eager to hear the rest of Molly's history.

"So…am I stayin'?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, I guess dat you desoive ta heah it too," Molly said. "So wheah was I?"

"Tellin' why you were almost perfectly happy wid Spot," JB prompted.

"Wow…I got good timin'," Spot commented, taking a seat.

"Oh…well I felt bad 'cause I knew dat I was jest usin' Spot," Molly confessed.

"Glad you can admit it," Spot said.

"Yeah, fine, I admit it. I wanted safety an' you gave it ta me. So, anyway, Spot an' I were tageddah foh 'bout two weeks or so befoah he noticed dat I wasn't really happy an' insisted on hearin' why. I fought him on it but he won an' I told him me past. He figuahed dat I was only usin' him foh protection an' broke it off wid me."

"You broke up wid her jest 'cause she wanted you ta protect her?" JB asked, a little angry.

"No, it wasn't like dat," Molly assured him, quickly. "Dat's how I took it too at foist but now I see dat it wasn't. An' he did offah ta stay me friend an' said I could stay at da Lodgin' House as a newsie. But I was angry at him an' took it as a betrayal so I packed up me stuff an' left. Spot tried ta stop me…but didn't do such a good job," Molly said, smirking.

"Hey, give me a break! You had da advantage. I wasn't willing ta hit you," Spot protested.

"Shoah, shoah," Molly joked. "I gave him a pretty nice shinah," she told JB, laughing.

JB burst out laughing. "Dat is da greatest thing I'se evah heard!"

Spot glared at both of them. "Jest keep goin' wid youh story," he told Molly.

Molly laughed. "All right, all right. So, da goils from da House an' me stayed friends an' dey set me up wid dis group a goils. Not really a gang…jest 'bout ten goils dat watched out foh each othah an' stuff…like a family. So, I stayed wid da group foh 'bout a yeah an' a half an' everythin' was great. But…den…we got a new leadah aftah da oddah one moved on…set on findin' a bettah life. Da new leadah…she wasn't like da rest a us…an' she made it inta a gang I guess. We started havin' territory fights an' stuff. I guess I jest didn't realize what was happenin'…she did it real subtle. Me an' da new leadah got ta be pretty good friends 'cause I was a pretty good fightah by dat time an' told her 'bout me days wid da boys an' wid you, Spot. I didn't so much like da violence an' befoah every fight I would sweah it was me last but she kept talkin' me inta anothah an' anothah. Finally, 'bout a month a go, she talked me inta our last…" Molly stopped abruptly, and tears began to form in her eyes. She found it harder to form words.

JB and Spot both started toward her to comfort her, glaring at each other the entire way. Molly held up her hand, making it clear she didn't want either of them to come any closer.

Molly took a deep breath and wiped her eyes off. "A goil…she pulled a knife on Sam…Samantha…befoah I could do anythin' sh..she stabbed her in da back. I jest lost it aftah dat. I ran at da goil an' somehow got da knife away from her. I didn't use it on her, doh. I thought dat was too good foh her. I…I…I jest can't remembah everythin'. It was too much of a blur. I can remembah hittin' her…ovah an' ovah…an' when I got off her she wasn't movin' anymoah an' der was blood everywheah. She wasn't dead doh…I sweah she was still breathin'. I took a look 'round an' ran. I ran as far an' fast as I could an' didn't look back. A couple weeks aftah I heard dat da goil died an' I promised meself dat I was gunna get off da streets…you know get a job an' nevah fight anyone again…But den…when Bittah was talkin' 'bout me muddah…I jest couldn't stop meself anymoah. I'm really glad dat you were der JB…real glad…"

JB let out a long slow breath. "Dat is some story I gotta say," JB commented, still trying to digest it.

Spot stayed silent for a moment just staring at her. Finally, he said, " I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry 'bout what happened."

"It ain't youh fault. Ain't anyone's fault but mine. But, I can live wid it…da question is…can you?" she asked JB.

JB stared for a couple minutes, overwhelmed. Then, he seemed to snap out of it and jumped up to hug her. "A course I can. I can handle anythin' ta be wid you. I'se jest sorry dat you had ta go though all dat."

Molly pulled away. "Youh serious? You can live wid dat? I don't want you ta pretend dat you can now only ta realize you cant a while down da road when I'se moah attached den I already am," she warned him.

JB looked her straight in the eye. "I am fine wid it. I know dat youh a good person an' didn't mean ta do it."

"No, you don't undahstand. I did…I'm sorry foh it now…but I did mean ta do it. I ran at her wantin' ta hurt her as bad as she hurt me an'…an' I did…an' it jest didn't make me feel any bettah. I wanted it ta take da pain away."

JB pulled her back into the hug. "Listen, it'll be all right. I ain't gunna let anyone hurt you anymoah…not evah."

Molly burst into the tears that she had been holding in for her entire life.

Spot observed this all, quietly. '_Dey's really in love…JB really cares 'bout her_,' he thought to himself. '_I'se glad dey have each othah,_' he decided, slipping out the door silently.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Spot walked back into the Lodging House quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping inhabitants. He wasn't surprised at all to find Bitter awake and waiting for him on his bunk.

Bitter opened her mouth to protest the late hour of Spot's return but Spot put a hand over her mouth, pointing at the door to the hall. Bitter nodded and left the bunk room with him.

Once out in the hall Bitter whispered, "Wheah have you been?"

Spot ignored the question to ask one of his own. "You wanna go foh a walk?"

Bitter looked confused. "No, I don't wanna go foh a walk. I want to know wheah you've been!" she persisted.

"C'mon," Spot commanded softly, taking her hand and leading her outside.

Bitter allowed herself to be pulled outside though still angry and befuddled. "What da hell is wrong wid you taday?" she questioned.

"Nothin'. An' ta answer youh question I was at Molly's an' den left an' jest walked 'round foh awile."

"What were you doin' walkin'?" Bitter asked.

"Thinkin' 'bout stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Hey, Bittah?" Spot asked, ignoring her question.

"Huh?"

"You know dat I really like you, right?"

"Shoah, Spot…I uh…really like you too. Wheah da hell is dis comin' from?"

"I jest wanted you ta know…do I need a reason?"

"Now, it's jest odd. Is dat why you wanted ta take a walk?"

"No, it isn't," Spot admitted. "I was listenin' ta Molly tellin' her story an' I realized dat I don't really know dat much 'bout you…"

Bitter glared at him immediately. "Don't ask, Spot. It'll jest start a fight."

"Why can't you jest trust me enough ta tell me? You think I'm gunna be shocked or somethin'? 'Cuase I can promise you whatevah you'se got ta say it can't be worse den anythin' dat I'se heard befoah."

"I'm goin' back ta da Lodgin' House," Bitter informed him, turning around.

"Damnit, Bittah! Why do you gotta run from everythin'! You ran from youh past an' now from me. I ain't gunna have dis turn out like wid Molly!"

Bitter whipped around at the mention of Molly's name. "Youh always tellin' me ta talk 'bout my past. How come you nevah do, den?"

"Whadja wanna know?"

"Foh stahtahs, 'bout Molly. What exactly happened dat has you all worked up right now 'bout dis?"

"You wanna know da truth?"

"A course I wanna know da truth. Why else would I ask you?"

"C'mere den, I'll tell you," Spot promised, sitting down on the pier and letting his legs dangle off the side.

Bitter complied and sat beside him, waiting to hear the story.

"Well, when I met Molly it shoah as hell wasn't like meetin' you," Spot started.

"She didn't insult you den kick youh ass multiple times, you mean?" Bitter asked wryly.

"Well, othah den dat. She jest made me feel real important 'cause she acted like she needed me. You've nevah done dat…needed me I mean. Well, I took her home an' I guess I sorta made a pet outta her. She'd always be at me side an' everythin'."

"Dat don't seem like dat Molly dat I've come ta know an'…er...uh…know."

"Well, when she wants somethin' she can be real convincin'. Aftah a couple weeks I woke up in da middle a da night an' saw her cryin'. Not cryin' really…jest teahs on her face. She insisted it was nothin' but I wasn't dat stupid. I watched her foh a couple a days an' realized how unhappy she was. Whenevah she thought no one was watchin' she'd let down her guard."

"Ouch. Dat's gotta take down youh ego…a goil cryin' cause she was wid you," Bitter joked.

Spot didn't seem to take it as a joke. "Yeah, it hurt all right. So, of course I asked her 'bout what was wrong an' she just told me der was a lot I didn't undahstand 'bout her past an stuff. So, I made her tell me her past."

"Ya should nevah do dat…" Bitter commented, smiling a little when she remembered how she had reacted when Spot had forced her to reveal parts of her own past.

"No kiddin'. Well, she told me, but wasn't happy 'bout it. She was even less happy 'bout it when I broke up wid her."

Bitter looked horrified. "You broke up wid her ovah her past?!" she asked angrily.

"Sorta, I guess. Wait…it ain't like dat or anythin'," Spot claimed, noticing Bitter's expression. "See, I found out dat she was really jest usin' me foh protection from somethin'. So, I told her dat she could stay at da House an' everythin' jest not 'wid' me."

"If she was jest lookin' foh protection why didn't she get wid Ace? Wasn't he da leadah back a couple yeahs ago?"

"Yeah, but she was thirteen or fouhteen an' he was almost twenty by den," Spot pointed out. "Sides I like ta think she liked me a little."

Bitter gave him a pat on the head. "I guess I'll leave you ta youh delusions."

"Thanks, youh so sweet," Spot joked back, but with an edge of hurt in his voice.

Bitter observed Spot for a moment. "You really liked her, huh?"

Spot directed his gaze at the water and thought about the question for a moment. "I loved her," he answered quietly.

Bitter looked at him, shocked and angry. "Den why don't you ask her to be youh goil?" she asked, getting up and running toward the Lodging House.

Spot, confused by her reaction, sighed and ran after her. "Bittah!! BITTAH! WAIT UP!!" he yelled.

"Got ta hell, Spot!" she yelled, running all the harder.

Spot caught up with her just as she was opening the door to the Lodging House and slammed it shut before she could enter. "What da hell is wrong wid you?" he asked.

"Nothin' is wrong wid me except foh da fact dat I got a heartless idiot foh a boyfriend, but dat is easily cured," she told him before pushing him away from the door as hard as she could. "I don't evah want ta talk ta ya again."

Spot fell back onto the ground, scraping his hands when he landed. "At least I didn't get a shinah ovah it," he thought getting up and walking into the bunk room. He noticed that for the first time since Bitter had come to Brooklyn she had climbed into her own bed and not his.

After a few minutes Molly pulled away from JB and wiped her tears hurriedly. "I'm not usually liked dis," she assured him, giving a weak smile.

"It's all right," JB answered, wiping a stray tear off of her face with his thumb.

"Yeah…well…uhh…thanks foh listenin," she said awkwardly.

"Any time," JB promised her.

Molly stood there, wishing with all her might that JB would look away from her. She was unaccustomed to being this vulnerable and his staring at her wasn't helping the situation at all.

"So...uh…" Molly started, trying to come up with something to say to break the awkward pause. She looked around the room for something to comment on. "Hey, when did Spot leave?"

JB shrugged, not looking away from her. "Couldn't tell you."

Molly, getting tired of it finally just came out and said, "JB why do you keep starin' at me like dat?"

"I figuah it ain't every day dat I'se gunna get you to open up like dat, might as well remembah dat vulnerable look da best dat I can."

"Well, youh right 'bout dat. I don't like da whole openin' up thing…jest leads ta trouble," she told him.

"Don't you feel bettah 'bout talkin' 'bout it?" JB asked.

"Not really…I feel like more of a losah foh cryin' doh," Molly admitted.

JB rubbed her arm, comfortingly. "Trust me, youh anythin' but a losah," he told her softly.

Molly smiled at him and made the mistake of making eye contact with him at that moment. He stared back at her with his chocolate brown eyes and she found she couldn't look away. 

JB, taking this as a good sign, moved closer to her and started to lower his lips to hers.

Molly started to lean forward and was only centimeters away before realizing that this felt wrong. Molly abruptly pulled away and stepped a couple feet back.

JB looked at her, confused and hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'…I jest…I dunno somethin' jest doesn't feel right. Dis is too fast foh me or somethin'," she answered, hoping he would understand even though she didn't.

"How is dis too fast foh you? You were willin' to jump in bed wid Conlon da foist day you met him an' you didn't even like him," JB pointed out, looking more hurt by the second.

"Dat doesn't have anythin' ta do wid us, doh. Is dat what dis is supposed to be? Some kind of contest between you an' Spot?" Molly asked upset.

JB immediately regretted saying anything. "No…dat ain't what I meant at all…look, I'm…" he started to apologize.

Molly held up a hand to stop the coming apology. "Look, it doesn't mattah. I can undahstand why you might be a little upset. It's just…well every othah guy I have been wid I felt dat I had ta kiss an'...stuff…jest cause dat's what was expected from me. But, I don't want dat kinda relationship wid you. I want moah. I want you to actually care 'bout me," she explained. Only afterwards realizing what a sap she sounded like and wishing that she had just stopped after saying that it didn't matter.

JB felt even more guilty after that. "Dat's what I want, too. I don't want to rush you into anythin'," he assured her. "I think…maybe…dat it's time foh me to leave."

"Dat might be a good idea," Molly said, walking over to the door and opening the door.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrah, right?" JB asked, looking a little unsure.

"Yup, I'll be der. Bright an' early…a little moah bright an' early than I like…but I'll still be der," Molly assured him, smiling at his uncertain expression. This had been the first time a guy had actually worried about her and actually cared about what she wanted.

JB flashed her a bright smile. "Great, see ya den," he said, looking like he was going to give her a hug but then thought better of it and just smiled again and walked out.

Molly sighed and shut the door. That night she went to bed relieved and for the first time in her life had the feeling that her life was on-track.

Molly groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She sleepily pulled on the boy's clothing that Cards and JB had allowed her to keep. "I don't undahstand why anyone would want ta make a livin' like dis," she thought practically stumbling down the street toward the Lodging House.

"I shoulda told JB ta meet me at da Distrabution Centah," she thought as she walked up, hoping to avoid any confrontation.

"You look…uhh…well horrible," Tunes commented when she saw her in the hall. 

"Thanks, youh so sweet," Molly said, glaring. 

"Definitely goin' foh dat newsie look, huh?" 

"Yeah, somethin' like dat. Have you seen JB? He's supposed ta take me sellin' dis mornin'," Molly asked, looking around to see if she could find him and get out of there as fast as possible.

"Yeah, he's in der talkin' wid Cards," Tunes said pointing down the hall to one of the many doors.

"Uhh…wheah?" Molly asked.

Tunes rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she said, pulling Molly down the hall and toward a room.

"So what happened last night, JB? She wouldn't let ya kiss her," Card's voice, carried out into the hall.

Tunes looked at Molly oddly, not ever considering her the prude type. Molly's brow furrowed and she brought a finger to her lips to signal Tunes she wanted to listen.

Tunes nodded and backed against a wall so that it would be impossible to see her from the room Cards and JB were in. Molly followed her lead, wondering what JB said about her when she wasn't around.

"Yeah, said she wasn't ready," JB answered Cards.

"Dat's crazy. Dat don't seem like da same goil dat Spot talks 'bout wid her not sellin' papes while she was heah an' everythin'."

"Yeah, dat's what I thought. Except, I made da mistake 'bout askin' 'bout it an' boy do I feel guilty. It ain't her fault dat she's nevah had a normal relationship. You should have her tell ya her past sometime," JB told him then whistled. "It's a doozy."

"It can't be dat bad…look how collected she is an' everythin'. Nevah really does anythin' wid out thinkin," Cards pointed out.

"You'd nevah believe it! Den she asked if our entire relationship was jest a competition wid Spot an' I felt even worse 'cause dat is what it seems like. Everythin' I do wid her I can't help but compare it ta what Spot woulda done and everything'."

"You need ta let dat go, JB. Youh wid her now, not Spot. Obviously he did somethin' wrong dat you do right…"

"I also feel bad, cause she asked me if I could handle it an' I jest don't know if I can," JB admitted.

Molly drew in a sharp breath, unhappy that she had ever started listening.

"Didja tell her dat?" Cards questioned.

"Nah, I woulda felt bad jest thrownin' anothah thing on her pile, ya know what I mean? When I started ta go aftah her I didn't think it would come wid all dis. She jest seemed so tageddah, ya know. Ya would nevah guess da shit she's done," JB answered.

Molly felt like she was going to be sick. "I can't listen to this anymore," she whispered to Tunes, running down the hall away from them, trying not to cry.

Cards and JB's conversation continued. "So, what're you gunna do 'bout it?" Cards questioned.

"What can I do? I'se head ovah heels foh da goil. I jest don't think dat I'se gunna be 'nough foh her."

"I'm shoah you'll do okay," Cards assured him, exiting the room. "Is she comin' today ta sell?"

"Yup. We'se gunna spend da entire day tageddah," JB said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice or off his face.

Tunes, who had started to go down the hall but decided against it, stalked up to JB and punched him as hard as she could across the face. "You bum! You desoive ta…I dunno!" Tunes said getting ready to jump on him.

Cards grabbed her from behind, looking completely bewildered. "What's goin' on?" he asked her.

Tunes just glared at JB. "You are da most horrible person in da world. I'se jest happy Molly found out now befoah anythin' moah happened."

JB looked worried. "Whadja mean found out? Found out what?"

"Everythin' ya told Cards. What da fuck is wrong wid you?!" she asked, struggling to escape Card's grasp.

"Wheah is she?" JB asked.

"Who cares as long as she's away from you?" Tunes asked.

"Damnit," JB swore, hurrying down the hall.

Molly ran down the hall for the door but someone grabbed her arm before she could escape the entire scene. She jumped back, scared, before noticing it was Spot.

"What're you doin' heah?" Spot asked.

"Well, I was gunna sell papes aftah youh goil got me fired foh a week but I…had some problems wid me sellin' partnah," Molly explained. "Hey, what's wrong wid you?"

"Nothin'…what's goin' on wid you an' JB?" Spot asked.

"I jest hoid some stuff I wish I hadn't…look I gotta get outta heah. I don't really feel like talkin' ta him so much," Molly informed him, starting to walk off again.

"Well, do you got a partnah foh da day?" Spot inquired.

"Nah, maybe I'll jest skip," Molly answered.

"Well, I don't got a partnah eithah if youh lookin' foh one," Spot offered.

"Really? What 'bout Bittah?"

"Well…it's kinda a long story…"

"Den save it an' lets get outta heah. It'll be nice ta be able ta be meself foh a day anyway," Molly said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the lodging house just as JB rounded the corner.

Once Molly and Spot had gotten their papers they went about selling them. It was nice for them both to have something to think about other than their personal lives. Around noon they had sold all their papers and sat on the docks talking.

"Well, dat was fun…" Molly said sarcastically, collapsing onto the dock, once again reminded why she never wanted to be a newsie.

"Shoah, fun foh you. You weren't da one dat sold all da papes," Spot pointed out, taking a seat next to her.

"I coulda…I jest thought dat you needed a ego boost an' dat sellin' a hundred an' thoity papes would help ya wid dat," Molly joked.

"Yeah, I'm shoah dat's it."

"So, Spot…'bout dat long story you were goin' ta tell me…"

"Oh, yeah, dat…"

"Yes, dat. I wanna know why you couldn't sell wid Bittah taday."

"If I tell you why me an' Bittah are fightin' den you gotta tell me why you an' JB are," Spot bargained.

"Deal."

"All right. Well, last night aftah I left youh place an' was thinkin' dat I don't know anythin' 'bout Bittah…"

"So you, bein' da nosey boy dat you are, prolly ran up ta her an' demanded ta heah her past, huh?"

"Not demanded…asked!" Spot claimed.

"Same thing…well, musta gone bettah den when you asked me cause I don't see a shinah."

"Well, she wanted ta know some things 'bout my past befoah she would tell me."

"What kinda things?"

"'Bout you an' me mostly."

"Whadja say?"

"Why would you care? You were der when it was happenin'," Spot pointed out.

"I know dat…I jest was wonderin' if you tell things different den I do.."

"I dunno I jest told her how you stayed foh a couple a weeks den got mad an' left."

"An' she got mad ovah dat? She should be ecstatic dat I left…"

Spot smirked. "I don't think dat's why she was mad."

"Well den why?" Molly inquired.

"Don't take dis da wrong way 'cause dis was a long time ago but…it was cause I said dat I loved ya I think."

Molly burst out laughing. "You really do beat all. You told youh goil dat you loved anothah goil? I shoah hope dat you told her you didn't love me anymoah den ya love her now…or at least somethin' like dat."

Spot looked uncomfortable. "Well…no…infact I haven't told her dat I loved her since da foist time."

Molly's eyes widened. "You gotta be da stupidest guy I know."

Spot glared. "Thanks. Dat's real helpful…Well, I didn't undahstand why she was mad at me so I asked her dis mornin' an' she told me dat she's goin' back ta Manhattan an' can't stand me and all dis stuff."

"Wow…harsh. So, what're you goin' ta do?" Molly questioned.

"What can I do? When she makes up her mind ta be mad at me den der is nothin' dat I can do."

"How have you got ovah youh othah fights?"

"Well, da big fights all resohted wid me an' her locked up in da wash room tageddah," Spot informed her.

Molly burst out laughing. " Dat is great…sooo go lock youhself in da wash room wid her!"

"Are you kiddin' me? She'd kill me…not ta mention I'm not da one dat did anythin' wrong. She's jest ovahreactin'."

"Spot, do you love her?" Molly asked.

"I dunno," Spot answered, truthfully.

"Well, maybe you should figuah dat out. In da mean time…wanna go foh a drink or somethin'? It's hot out heah," Molly suggested, standing up.

Spot grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him again. "I don't think so…I think dat you got a story ta tell me."

"Fine, fine…a deal's a deal. JB an' I are fightin' 'cause he's a lyin' jerk," Molly told him. "Happy? Let's go."

Spot glared. "You can do bettah den dat," he prompted. "What happened to you guys? Last night you were all in love an' shit."

"Yeah well it went down hill aftah you left I guess. He tried ta kiss me an' I wouldn't let him," Molly explained.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I didn't want ta be kissed. I dunno why. An' den he said everythin' wid me past an' everythin' was all right but den I heard him an' Cards talkin' dis mornin' an' he told Cards dat he couldn't handle it an' he was jest stayin' wid me ta be a nice guy an' dat bein' wid me is jest a competition wid you."

"A competition wid me? How's dat?"

"Well, aftah I wouldn't let him kiss me he got mad an' pointed out dat you an' me slept tageddah da first night I met ya an' I asked him if it he was jest comepetin' wid you an' he said no but den admitted ta Cards dat it was," Molly explained, looking furious.

"He said all a dat? 'Bout da past an' everythin?" Spot asked, looking angry.

"Yeah, but he didn't know dat I was listenin'," Molly admitted.

"Dat lyin' bum! I'll take care a dis," Spot promised her, standing up.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Spot, sit down. Youh not gunna go take care a anythin'. If I wanted him ta be soaked I woulda done it meself," she pointed out.

"Well, what're you gunna do 'bout it?"

"Nothin'. Well, I'm not gunna see him anymoah but what da hell am I supposed ta do?"

"Der's a lot you can do," Spot pointed out.

"Look, it's fine. I'll get ovah it. I jest thought he was gunna be different but I guess not…"

"Molly don't…" Spot started.

"Hey, can we go do somethin' else? All dis talkin' is jest depressin' me," Molly told him. 

"Yeah, whadja wanna do?" Spot asked.

"I dunno. I think dat you should go apologize to Bittah. It'd be nice ta see somethin' work out."

"You know I jest realized it's a good thing you an' Bittah aren't friends," Spot said, starting to walk toward the Lodging House, although he had no plans on making up with Bitter.

"Why's dat?" Molly asked, walking beside him.

"If you were den you'se guys would always be gangin' up on me. Jest like her an' Wish. Everyone gangs up on me!" Spot realized.

Molly burst out laughing. "Poor Spot, nobody likes you."

"Like you can talk? Dose goils are 'bout ready ta hire a hit man foh you," Spot pointed out.

"But da sad thing is der youh friends."

"You know if you didn't antagonize dem every chance you got you could be friends wid dem too," Spot told her.

"Yeah, an' wid friends like dem I wouldn't have to bothah lookin' foh enemies eithah. Kinda a two in one der."

Spot laughed. 

"Hey, youh gunna take me advice an' go apologize?" Molly asked, noticing the Lodging House in the distance.

"Nah, jest thought we'd get outta da sun," Spot told her. "I ain't exactly da apologizin' type."

"No kiddin'. If you'd jest apologize ta her you could avoid all da typical girlish drama."

"All right, I'll go in der an' try if it'll make you happy…I ain't makin' any promises doh," Spot told her.

Molly smiled smugly. "It's about time you started listenin' to me."

"Yeah, yeah, but if dis doesn't work I'm blamin' it all on you," Spot warned her.

"Dat's not fair. It isn't MY fault dat you don't know how to talk to goils," Molly pointed out.

"All da same I'm blamin' it on you."

"Fine, shoah, if you don't think you can do it an' you need a scape goat dat's jest fine!"

Spot glared at her. "I can do it. C'mon let's go inside."

Molly and Spot entered the Lodging House to find a very perturbed JB and Bitter.

"What's goin' on heah?" Bitter asked, fighting to control her temper.

"Wow! Look at da time. I got dat…thing…in da place…dat isn't heah," Molly stammered, backing out the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this.

JB, looking very hurt, started forward. "Look, Molly, we really gotta talk."

Molly shook her head. "No, I think you'se done enough talkin' foh taday."

JB's voice turned into a pleading one when he said, "Molly…please…"

Molly was unable to control herself anymore. "Don't. I don't wanna heah it. I wanted da truth an' I got it. End a story. I'll deal wid dis an' get ovah it. Its bettah findin' out now den latah on.

"Look, you don't undahstand!" JB started.

"Look, JB, why don't ya leave her alone?" Spot intervened.

"Well, dat didn't take you long, Spot." Bitter observed.

"Long to what?"

"Get ovah me an' pick up wid da goil you 'love'."

"You think dat is what's happenin'?" Spot questioned.

"Shoah what it looks like ta me. You couldn't even wait 'til I left foh Manhattan?"

"Bittah, relax. Nothin' happened. We jest sold papes," Molly interjected. Spot raised an eyebrow at her causing her to add, "Well, he sold papes an' I sorta jest stood der."

"Why don't you sell wid youh own boyfriend an' leave mine alone?" Bitter asked angrily.

"Foist a all Spot an' I are jest friends an' prolly will be foh a long time an' second I don't have a boyfriend," Molly answered, careful not to look at JB when she said the second part since she didn't want to see his reaction.

JB had winced at her words.

"What if I don't think you should be friends?" Bitter challenged.

"Tough shit. I don't really give a fuck what you think. You know, you're lucky I didn't soak you last night for gettin' me fired. Don't push youh luck now."

Bitter looked shocked. "You? Soak me? HA! Sorry, hun, but da one dat would get der ass kicked is you."

"You think so?" Molly asked, taking a threatening step forward. "Cause if you wanna find out den keep talkin'."

JB took a step forward, thinking he should do something. "Look, Molly, it ain't worth it."

Molly turned around and glared at him coldly. "You know, if I were you I really wouldn't talk right now unless you want ta get in line for a soakin'. You'se had one comin' since dis mornin'."

JB thought about it and took a step back. He realized now wasn't the best time to explain what had really happened and although he doubted she could or would beat him up he wasn't positive that she wouldn't try.

Molly sighed and turned back to Bitter. "Let's jest fohget dis. I'm leavin' now an' youh goin' back ta Manhattan. It's pointless."

"You'd like it if I went to Manhattan, wouldn't you?" You could get wid Spot widout any interference." Bitter commented.

"Yes, dat is exactly why I want you to leave. I has nothin' ta do wid the fact da you are a complete bitch to me." Molly replied sarcastically.

"Bittah, you don't gotta take dis," Wish commented. It was from that comment that Bitter and Molly realized they had gathered quite an audience. "C'mon Bittah, you were one a da best fightahs in da Shadows."

Molly stood there looking shocked. "Did you jest say da Shadows? From Chicago?"

Bitter smirked. "So, you'e hoid a us. Glad ta heah it."

Molly looked like she was going to throw up. "No…no! Dat can't be!"

Bitter looked confused. "Look, hun, it ain't dat bad. I soak you and you heal."

Molly looked completely panicked. She looked around at the seeming sea of faces, feeling trapped. With one more look at Bitter she turned around and ran out the door.

JB and Spot both looked bewildered, knowing that Molly was not one to run from a fight.

"I'll go get her," JB assured them, starting out the door.

Spot grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I think you'se done enough ta her foh one day. I'd leave her alone unless youh lookin' ta get youh ass kicked."

JB looked at Spot and noticed he was completely serious. "Fine. Someone should go aftah her, doh."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin'," Spot assured him, taking the hint.

"Figuahs you'd run aftah her," Bitter muttered.

"Well, if me memory serves me right you told me dat you nevah wanted ta talk to me again," Spot pointed out.

"So dat means dat you should go aftah Molly aftah a day of us breakin' up?"

"Did you jest say breakin' up?" Spot questioned.

"Uh...yeah…" Bitter told him. 

"All right, jest checking. I'll see you all latah," Spot told everyone leaving.

"Wait…Spot…" Bitter started but the door slammed behind him.

Bitter watched the door for a few moments before running up the stairs and slamming the door to the bunk rooms.

"How'd you find me?" Molly asked as Spot sat next to her.

"I dunno….didn't you used ta come heah a lot befoah?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, jest didn't think you'd remembah it. So, why're you heah?"

"Well, you jest sorta uhh…looked pretty damn weird in der an' I figuahed der had ta be a reason."

"Can't imagine Bittah was too happy dat you ran aftah me," Molly commented.

"Well, it doesn't really mattah since she broke up wid me."

"Broke up? I thought you guys were jest havin' a fight."

"Me too, but den she jest told me we were broken up," Spot explained. "Ah well, I'll get ovah it. So, wanna tell me why you ran? Don't pretend it's cause you were scared cause I know bettah den dat."

Molly looked at him thoughtfully, then back to the water. "Remembah dat fight I told you 'bout?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah," Spot replied.

"It was wid da Shadows."

Spot looked at her surprised. "So…den…did you know Bittah?"

Molly shook her head. "As far as I know der wasn't any goil dat went by dat name."

Realization hit Spot and he said, "She wouldn't a gone by dat name. I gave it ta her. Her real name was Melody Steffanson."

Molly's eyes widened. "Are you shoah?"

"Yeah, so I take it you knew her."

Molly stood up. "C'mon," she commanded.

"Wheah are we goin'?"

"Ta get really, REALLY drunk," she declared, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "I'll explain everythin', den."

Spot shrugged and followed her toward the nearest bar.

After the two were seated at a small corner table with two glasses of cold beer Molly continued to explain her earlier actions.

"Melody…she was best friends' wid da goil I killed."

"What? How do you know dat?" Spot questioned, shocked.

"I got me sources too, you know. It wasn't hard to figuah out, anyway. Da goil I killed was da leadah a der little pick-pocket gang. Bittah evidently was da second in commend an' her best friend. I hoid dat she had left Chicago aftah da fight but nevah thought she'd end up in Brooklyn."

"Dat's a doozy," Spot admitted. Then he smirked realizing, "You goils are almost da exact same an' still you'he completely diffohent. It's amazin'."

"Wish an' Martini, dey were in da Shadows too, weren't dey?"

"Yep, dey were. Didja know dem too?"

"Nah I jest figuahed dey were."

"Well it's not wondah dat dey hate ya," Spot pointed out.

"Nah, dey can't know it was me. I didn't use me real name when I was in da gang. Nevah too bright ta do dat," Molly explained.

"What name did ya use?"

"Da goils called me Quipstah, 'cause I was always jokin' 'round an' makin' sarcastic comments an' stuff," Molly informed him.

Spot looked even more stunned. "Youh Quipstah?"

Molly smirked. "So, you'se hoid a me?"

"Uh…yeah…I'se hoid some stuff," Spot admitted.

"Like what?"

"Fightin' an' youh…uh…activities wid guys..."

Molly burst out laughing. "Dat would be what people would talk 'bout."

"So, den it's prolly true?"

"Depends what you hoid bout me fightin' an' activities wid guys. It's prolly grossly exaggahated."

Spot gave a relieved smile. "Okay, good."

"But remembah all exaggahations gotta have some basis in truth…" Molly continued, trying not to laugh.

Spot glared. "I nevah evah wanna heah 'bout youh past. EVAH."

Molly let out the laughter, unable to control it anymore. "You got a deal," she agreed, spitting on her hand and shaking his.

Spot spit on his hand and shook her hand. Then, laughed and said, "You know, da foist day Bittah got ta da Lodgin' House, you shoulda seen her face when people did dat to her. It was priceless."

"Aahh, speakin' a Bittah, you gotta promise me not ta tell her 'bout what I told you. I don't need her aftah me foh a real reason."

"Why? I bet you could take her." Spot encouraged, still angry that Bitter had taken the fight so far.

Molly smirked. "I don't doubt it but I don't especially like fightin' anymoah an' would prefer not ta have ta beat her senseless…although I would enjoy it immensely."

"All right I won't tell her," Spot agreed. "You don't evah tell me 'bout youh past…unless I ask a course…an' I nevah tell Bittah 'bout what you said."

"Good. So, speakin' a Bittah, what're you gunna do 'bout her?"

"Fohget 'bout her," Spot said, coldly.

"Oh, come on Spottie, ya know ya don't wanna do dat. Youh jest havin' a little…uh…lovahs spat. You'll both get ovah it once you calm down."

"No, you don't undahstand. We'se had our share a fights…an' moah…but we'se nevah actually broken up wid each othah ovah dem. 'Sides who are you ta tell me ta calm down? You didn't even let JB explain about what he said," Spot pointed out.

"I don't wanna heah it. He said he couldn't handle it…dat's all der is to it," Molly said, taking a long drink of her beer. "I'm not gunna force him ta be wid me jest cause he wants ta be a nice guy."

"I don't think dat's it. I think he really liked you…as much as it pains me ta say dat."

"It doesn't mattah. JB's nevah gunna undahstand me anyway. He's too used to normal people wid der normal problems an' jest wouldn't be able ta handle me. Foh Christ's sake he gives me whatevah I want!"

"Oh no…not dat…" Spot said sarcastically. "Someone who actually cares 'bout you…what will we do?"

Molly hit him and laughed. "You know what I mean. Like, let's take you. If I wanted ta do somethin' dat you know I'll regret den you won't let me do it…as annoyin' as dat is. JB'll do anythin' foh me when I ask him to. Its jest…it's hard to explain…"

"You're jest used ta guys tellin' you what ta do all the time an' get bored when you don't have a challenge," Spot summarized.

"Exactly! JB was definitely not a challenge. I woulda gotten bored wid him soon anyway. Its jest bettah dat we don't start anythin', you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I nevah saw you wid him anyway," Spot admitted.

"Oh yeah? Who do you see me wid den?"

"No one," Spot told her.

"No one? I'm jest supposed ta sit 'round bein' lonely?"

"No…it's jest dat I can't see ya wid anyone but me," Spot told her, truthfully.

Molly's lips twitched for a few moments before she let out the laugh she had been trying to stifle. "I'm sorry…I know it's not funny but Christ! We'se been broken up foh 2 yeahs AN' were only tageddah foh two weeks AN' things ended horribly between us," Molly explained, exasperated. "Not ta mention da fact dat you have…or had…a goil."

"Hey, I didn't say I couldn't see myself with people othah den you I jest imagine you wid anyone but me," Spot explained. "Seriously, I don't think der's anyone out der dat knows you as well as I do."

Molly looked down for a moment. "No one alive at least…"

Spot immediately regretted saying that. "Look…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine. I'm jest bein' ovah sensative," Molly quickly admitted. 

The two sat in awkward silence for awhile before Spot finally got up the courage to suggest, "Look, Molly, dis might jest be da beeh talkin' but what if we gave it anothah shot?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Youh right it prolly is da beeh. Youh jest upset 'bout Bitter."

"Dat isn't it. We already are great friends. It's like havin' a relationship but not gettin' any a da perks," Spot protested. "Don't look at me like dat 'cause from da stories I'se heard you ain't exactly da Virgin Mary."

Molly smirked, knowing this was true. "Look, it's not dat I don't think youh cute an' a great guy or whatevah cause I do…its jest…I dunno it doesn't really seem right ta do dat wid friends, ya know?"

"Why da hell not? We were tageddah…like dat…befoah we were friends," Spot reminded her.

"But, Spot, we can't be tageddah…like dat…we'd kill each othah. PLUS you still love Bittah whethah you'll admit it or not."

"Well den we won't stay like dat. C'mon don't you jest wanna go have fun?"

Molly wavered, unsure. "But…I…it jest…"

Spot rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. It took Molly a couple moments to respond but eventually she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to return the kiss.

Spot pulled away with a cocky grin spread across his face. "See? It's not like I'm askin' you ta marry me or anythin'!"

Molly laughed. "C'mon we'll go back to my place an' see what happens," Molly told him, with a mischievous smile.

Spot quickly threw some money down on the table for the drinks and followed her happily.

"Hello? Is anyone heah?" Molly called out once in the apartment. Receiving no answer she assumed the girls were all at the bar. "Make yourhself at home. You want anythin' ta drink or eat or anythin'?"

"Nah I'm good," Spot assured her.

"Dat's good 'cause we prolly don't have anythin' but watah in heah," Molly admitted smirking.

Spot laughed. "So, should we continue from wheah we were at da bar?"

Molly thought about it for a second. "Okay, I gotta make one rule, doh. We nevah tell anyone an' dis is jest a one night thing. Den we go back ta jest bein' friends."

Spot looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Dat's two rules…" Spot pointed out.

"Oh, so it is," Molly admitted, blushing. "Its YOUH fault I can't count. Youh makin' me nervous standin' dat close."

"Oh I'm makin' you nervous standin' heah? What happens if I do dis?" he questioned taking a step closer and bending down slightly so his face was right next to hers. 

"Umm…maybe moah nervous," Molly conceded.

"I see," Spot whispered in her ear. "An' what 'bout dis?" he questioned again, before lowering his mouth to her neck and kissing it softly.

Molly giggled. "Not so much makin' me nervous as ticklin' me," she told him, pushing him away.

Spot laughed and grabbed her hand. "C'mon."

"Wheah to?"

"To youh room, a course," he informed her, walking toward a room. "Wait…which is youh room?"

Molly smirked. "I was wonderin' when you'd notice you didn't know dat. It's in heah," Molly revealed, walking into another room. Spot followed her in before she shut her door and locked it.

Molly woke up to a pounding on her bedroom door. "MOLLY GET YOUH ASS UP!" came a yell from the other side. 

She shot up to a sitting position after feeling someone's arm around her. She looked over noticing a very amused looking Spot.

"Moah drunk last night den you thought?" Spot asked her.

Molly hit his arm. "You jest startled me. Shut up."

"MOLLY I'M GUNNA TAKE DIS DOOH DOWN!" the voice came again.

"Damn it I'm comin'!" Molly shouted, getting up and pulling a robe around her quickly. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly. "Whadja want Marissa?" she asked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's seven fuckin' a clock in da mornin' an youh boyfriend woke us up. He's gotta talk to you," Marissa told her, glaring angrily.

"What? My boyfriend? Oh my gawd JB is heah?" Molly asked, loudly, hoping Spot would hear her.

"Yeah an' he's been knockin' on dat damn door foh fifteen fuckin' minutes! JB c'mon ovah!" Marissa yelled, stomping back to bed and slamming the door behind her. 

Molly pulled her robe closer and started to exit her room. JB walked over cautiously. "Look, befoah you say anythin' I know you prolly don't wanna talk ta me or anythin' but I gotta explain some stuff. Can we please?"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled Alex, who had crashed on the couch.

"Can we go in der?" JB whispered, pointing to her bedroom.

"Uh…no. No we can't," Molly said, sternly. I don't wanna talk an' if I was my bedroom would not be da place I would hold a discussion."

"Molly, at least give me a chance to explain," JB said, walking into her room and pulling her with him.

Spot, seeing them enter, threw the covers over his head, hoping to remain unnoticed.

"Fine, talk," Molly allowed.

"Look, what you heard me tellin' Cards wasn't really da truth. I was jest ovahwhelmed an' needed someone ta talk to 'bout it. You gotta admit dat some a da stuff you told me might take a little while ta digest."

"JB let me explain somethin' to you," Molly told him. "I don't need you to stick 'round jest ta be a nice guy or whatevah da hell youh doin'. I dunno you might really like me but da truth a da mattah is dat you'he too normal an' I'm not normal enough."

JB sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Molly, you don't undahstand. I'm not tryin' ta be a nice guy or anythin' I really do like you an' I thought dat you liked me too," he explained. He took his hands away from his eyes and placed them on the bed, leaning on them. Then, noticing that there was something other than sheets he figured it was a pillow or clothes and tried to push them away. 

By the time Molly noticed what he was doing it was too late. JB jumped up and pulled the covers up. "OH MY GOD!" JB yelled, when he discovered it was a man's leg. JB threw a glare at Molly before marching to the head of the bed and pulling the covers back. 

"Hey JB! How's it rollin'?" Spot asked, attempting to look innocent.

"Get outta her bed," JB commanded him.

Spot gave him an odd look. "Did you jest order me ta do somethin'? We might not be in da Lodgin' House but..."

"I SAID GET DA FUCK OUTTA HER BED!" JB roared.

"Now boys…play nice…" Molly interjected, not knowing what to do.

JB, giving up on Spot for a moment, turned to Molly. "So Bittah was right dis entire time. You were jest some whore aftah Spot?"

"Dat's not true," Molly protested.

"I stood up foh you an' went against me friends' foh you!" JB told her.

"JB, youh takin' dis pretty hard. We haven't been tageddah foh dat long," Molly pointed out.

JB ignored this statement. "How long has dis been goin' on?" he asked Molly. "We're you fuckin' othah guys da entire time we were tageddah or jest Spot?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Its jest been dis once. An' we aren't tageddah anymoah. I'm fairly shoah I made it cleah dat we weren't befoah…but if I hadn't let me now. WE AREN'T TAGEDDAH!"

"So you waited an' entire day befoah jumpin' inta bed wid Spot when you wouldn't even kiss me?" JB asked.

"JB get ovah it," Spot said, now fully clothed. "You'he da one dat screwed up."

"You son of a bitch!" JB stated before running at him as hard as he could and forcing him to the ground. Soon JB and Spot were wrestling on the ground, throwing punches whenever they could.

"STOP IT!" Molly screamed. "STOP!!!"

By this time everyone in the apartment had woken up and was gathering around the doorway to Molly's room. Molly hurried forward and tried to pull the two boys apart but was unsuccessful being weaker than both.

"STOP!" Molly yelled again, looking completely helpless.

Alex and Nathan ran in when they realized that Molly couldn't stop them. They both took a boy and pulled them to opposite sides of the room.

"YOU BUM!" JB yelled. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

"I'd like ta see you try," Spot spat at him.

"You would, would you?" JB asked before struggling harder against Alex's grip.

Molly exasperated to the point of tears stepped in between them. "JB damn it just stop! It's not like Spot forced himself on me!"

"You whore. I'd soak ya if you weren't a girl," JB stated.

"Jest go, JB. Jest leave me alone," Molly ordered, with a slight pleading note in her voice.

"No! I'm not goin' til I get some fuckin' answers," JB told her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why? Why in da hell would you do dis when you've been fightin' youh reputation as a whore since you've been heah?"

"You know what? Why the hell not? Maybe its cause da guy dat I thought would be different wasn't. Or maybe its cause Spot has been da only guy I could depend on me entire life an' he's nevah let me down. Or MAYBE it was 'cause it seemed like a good idea at da time an' it was fun. Take youh pick."

JB stopped struggling against Alex. "Is dat really what you think? Dat I was gunna be different an' wasn't?"

"I don't know…jest get out. Please, JB, jest leave," Molly told him, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Fine," JB said, pulling his arms away from Alex and stomping out of the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

Molly sighed and sat on her bed, already exhausted and it wasn't even eight yet. She looked around and noticed everyone was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked everyone. 

Katie stood glaring coldly at her for a minute before stomping off mumbling, "You bitch."

"Katie…it's not…" Molly started but there was a loud bang that Molly assumed was the door.

The other girls watched her for a moment before shrugging and walking off. The guys gave her small smiles, hoping to be encouraging, before they walked off.

"Well, so much foh no one knowing," Spot said, putting his arm around her and sitting next to her.

"No kiddin'. You know dat JB's gunna tell Bittah, dontcha?" Molly pointed out.

"Yeah, da bum. He ain't gunna be at da Lodgin' House foh long aftah dat," Spot stated.

"Youh gunna throw him out?"

"Well, I don't usually allow guys dat attack me an' call me friends' whores to stay," Spot informed her.

"Well, you sorta deserved to be attacked an' I was actin' like a whore. It's kinda mean ta throw him out ovah dis," Molly told him. "But, if dat's what you want den go ahead."

"You really think I should let him stay der?" Spot questioned, confused.

"Oh, c'mon Spot. If you walked inta da Manhattan Lodgin' House right now an' found Bittah an' Jack in bed tageddah you would do da same exact thing dat JB did."

Spot thought it over for a moment. "I guess youh right…"

"'Sides wouldn't you a gotten a little angry if he didn't do anythin'? I woulda been a little hurt if he hadn't cared." Molly pointed out.

"Yeah, all right. He can stay," Spot agreed. "Now hurry up. We can talk latah but we really gotta get movin' an' start sellin' papes."

"Can't we skip taday?" Molly inquired.

"No. I gotta sell. An' youh gunna sell wid me like a good...uh…friend."

"Fine, fine, now leave so dat I can get dressed," Molly ordered.

"What? We jest slept tageddah! Why would it mattah if I were heah when you were dressing?"

"Because dat was a one night thing an' startin' dis mornin' we'se back ta only bein' friends again," Molly reminded him. "Now, OUT!"

"All right, all right, I'm goin'." Spot said, departing and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly emerged from her room clothed in her newsie outfit. "C'mon if we gotta do dis den lets go," Molly told Spot, not looking at all like she wanted to go and sell.

"All right," Spot agreed, walking out the door after nodding at everyone else in the main room.

Molly, afraid to even look at them, followed Spot closely. 

Once out on the street Molly said, "Spot can't we jest skip taday? Der prolly aren't any newspapers anyway an' we could jest take a break…"

"I'se Spot Conlon. I can always get newspapers. An' I'm not gunna letcha sit 'round an' feel sorry foh youhself."

"I wasn't plannin' on it. I was gunna go talk ta JB an' convince him not ta tell Bittah an' den I was gunna visit Jimmy," Molly informed him. "I'm not really da sittin' round an' feelin' sorry foh meself kinda goil…"

"How wouldja get JB not ta tell Bittah? Did you completely miss him bein' angry wid you?"

"Psh..he wasn't angry, jest hurt. But if you don't want me to try den I won't…no skin off my back. I was jest doin' it ta be nice ta you," Molly pointed out.

"If you think you can den by all means try," Spot allowed, pointing down the street where JB and Cards were already selling newspapers.

"Alright, I will. I'll see you latah, I guess."

Spot nodded and continued on his way to get his newspapers.

Molly took a deep breath before walking closer to JB and Cards and saying, "Hey guys."

Cards looked at her in astonishment. "_So he's hoid_," Molly thought. 

"Uhh…hey Molly. Look…you might not want ta…" Cards started.

"I know he's mad. Can you give us a minute?" she requested.

Cards glanced at JB and back to Molly before agreeing. "Yeah, I'll be ovah der."

"No, Cards you might as well stay. I'm not gunna talk ta da cheap whore," JB told him.

Molly glared at JB. "You know what, I just came over to explain things a little since I thought you at least deserved that but I guess this just proves once again that we nevah woulda worked out."

"What? Because I don't like da fact dat you jump in bed wid lots a guys?" JB questioned.

"No. You'he jest too damn normal an' always lookin' ta be a good guy an' you jest expect da everyone you meet is gunna be like dat," Molly replied. "I know dat I have problems an' don't act like normal goils an' I accept dat an' am happy wid dat. You jest couldn't deal wid it 'cause all you've met are normal people."

"So dat is what all dis is about. You think I should be fine wid you jumpin' in bed wid Spot an' actin' like a complete whore. I'm sorry but I'm nevah gunna be fine wid dat," JB told her, angrily. 

"Dat's fine. I don't expect you ta be. We're jest too diffohent foh anythin' ta have happened between us. You need a nice goil who you can spoil an' who will hang on youh every word an' dat you can…I dunno…take moonlit walks on da peer wid or somethin'. I am definitely not dat goil…"

"Den why did you evah say you'd be me goil?" JB questioned. "I haven't changed since I asked you at all."

"Yeah, but I have. I thought dat I could be dis othah person cause I was tryin' ta get away from my past but I guess I can't. It's jest too hard an' why bothah…"

"I could help you…" JB offered quietly, thinking he was seeing a glimmer of softness behind her hard facade.

Molly sighed. "JB I'm not lookin' foh help. Dat's anothah thing. You need a goil who's dependent on you an' I'm not dependent on anyone anymoah an' I don't evah plan to become dependent on anyone anytime soon."

"So, what? Basically youh tellin' me you want ta get tageddah wid Spot, right? Are you lookin' foh me blessin' or somethin? Cause let me tell you…"

"Argh!! I'm not gunna get tageddah wid Spot an' if I was I wouldn't give a fuck about youh blessin'. I jest wanted to explain a little why things didn't work out foh me an' thought I'd give a little variety ta da whole 'It's not you it's me speech". Lemme get down ta it, doh. Foist, I am definitely not da person you think I am. Second, things nevah woulda worked out between us. Thoid, I'm hopin' we can still be friends."

"How da hell am I supposed to know who you are when you've obviously been lyin' ta me since I metcha! An' FRIENDS? I'm tryin' ta restrain meself from soakin' you!"

Molly gave him an amused look. "JB, you couldn't soak me even if you wanted to."

JB clenched his fits, looking like he had to fight even harder to restrain from hitting her. 

"Sorry, not da point I know, jest statin' a fact. Anyway, I haven't been lyin' ta you from da beginnin'. In fact I've been amazingly truthful. You prolly know moah about me den anyone else…except foh maybe Spot. Well, you know as much as Spot just don't undahstand as well."

"You know what? You yelled at me foh makin' dis a contest between Spot an' me but den you are always comparin' us. I'm not Conlon an' I nevah will be," JB told her, angrily.

"I know dat…you whine way too much ta be Spot," Molly informed him.

JB was looking angrier by the moment. "WHINE?"

Molly shrugged. "Yeah, whine…nag…whatevah. Oh no you caught me in bed wid anothah guy…big fuckin' deal. We were broken up, we'd haven't even been tageddah a week, an' Spot an' I were a one night thing."

"Is dis what you came ta talk ta me about? Ta tell me I'm too normal an' dat I whine an' will nevah be as good as Spot? 'Cause I really don't need ta heah it."

"Actually, no, I came ovah ta ask you a favah…things jest didn't go exactly as planned."

"A FAVAH?! Youh gunna ask ME a favah?!" JB inquired, incredulous."

"Yeah. Can you not go spreadin' 'round dat Spot an' I slept tageddah? We nevah planned on anyone findin' out."

JB looked at her, as if surprised at her gall. Then, relenting, he assured her, "No one will heah 'bout it except Bittah."

"Bittah? You especially can't tell her!"

"She desoives ta know what kinda boyfriend she's got an' I'm goin' ta Manhattan, anyway."

"Why're you goin' ta Manhattan, anyway?"

"It's none a youh business but I'm gunna stay der. It's easiah ta stay at a Lodgin' House wheah you already know people."

"Well, you know people heah…"

JB laughed at her. "Spot isn't gunna let me stay aftah dis mornin'."

"Yeah he is."

"You obviously don't know him as well as you think you do if you think dat."

"Actually, I do…he told me dis mornin' you could still stay der."

JB looked surprised at her. "Did you talk him inta dat?"

"Well, I didn't think it was right dat you would have ta get kicked outta youh house foh reactin' how any normal person would when dey walked in ta dat situation."

"You nevah fail ta amaze me," JB informed her.

"Anyway, not da point. You can't tell Bittah."

"Yes, I can. She's got a right ta know all dis. Why wouldn't I tell her?"

"Der's no point in tellin' her. It'll only hurt her. Nothin' would change between her an' Spot if you didn't tell her. She'd get ovah her little fight an' dey'll go back ta bein' da somewhat dysfunctional couple an' everythin' will be great again."

"Why do you care so much? Did Spot tell you to do dis?"

"Do I really seem like da person dat would be takin' ordah from Spot?"

"Well, you didn't really seem like a person dat would jump in bed wid him eithah…"

"If you won't do it foh dat reason do it foh me."

"Yeah, dat's a great argument. Why would I do it foh you?"

"Foist a all cause when Bittah finds out about it she'll try ta fight me an' we both know dat I'll prolly hurt her really bad an' den feel bad 'bout it latah…"

"What makes you think you could do dat? Bittah's a pretty good fightah."

"Well, if she's dat good den I'll end up hurt an' still feel bad."

"You'd get what you desiove."

"JB da probability of me bein' da worse of in da fight is slim ta none. I've seen her fight befoah."

"Dat one time at da bar? Dat was nothin'."

"Jest, trust me.."

JB snorted. "Yeah, cause dat has worked out so well in da past."

Molly glared at him. "Fine, get Bittah killed. You'll feel guilty aftahwards doh."

JB rolled his eyes. "You'he not as tough as you pretend to be."

"How da hell would you know? Because you heard a small part a my past?" Molly asked angrily, tempted to tell him what she had revealed to Spot earlier but realized that it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"You mean der's more bad stuff?" JB asked, stunned.

"You have no idea. Anyway, da second reason is 'cause you still care about me an' don't wanna hurt me," Molly told him.

"What? How do you figuah dat? Revenge is seemin' like a really great idea right now."

Molly scoffed. "Now who is tryin' ta act tough? If you didn't care 'bout me den you wouldn't a offohed ta help me, or be dis upset ovah me an' Spot, or still be talkin' ta me foh dat mattah."

"You don't know dat. I jest wanted a little closure."

"Is dat so?" Molly asked, walking closer. "You don't care about me at all an' wouldn't do me dis one little favor?"

"No. I don't owe you any favors aftah how you have been actin'," JB told her, looking worried when he noticed her advance.

"An' you really don't care about me at all?" Molly asked, standing even closer to him.

JB, a little flustered at her being this close, stammered, "M..Maybe a little…"

"Enough ta do me dis one favah?" Molly inquired.

JB could feel her breath on his neck and tried to remain strong. "No…Bittah needs to know an' I hope you do get beat up."

"You don't mean dat," Molly assured him, pressing her lips against his softly.

JB, shocked at first, stood there without doing anything. Then, after a few moments he began kissing her back.

After a short amount of time Molly pulled away, trying not to smirk. "Are you shoah you cant do me dis one favah?"

JB still looked a little shocked. "I uh…guess I could not tell her…at least foh awhile."

"JB youh da greatest!" Molly exclaimed, hugging him.

"Uh…thanks…" JB said, now confused how things had come from him being furious at her to doing favors for her.

"Well, now dat, dat is settled I gotta go. I'm gunna visit Jimmy. I'll see you latah," Molly told him, walking off before he could say anything else.

Cards walked over from where he had been selling papers across the street. 

"What jest happened?" JB asked Cards.

Cards shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Dat goil is somethin' else, doh."

"Dat she is…"

Molly strolled into the bar casually, planning on a quick visit with Jimmy. Her plan was foiled immediately when she noticed Katie, Jenny and Marissa glaring at her coldly from behind the bar.

"Bettah deal wid dis now," Molly thought walking over to them. "Hey, you guys!" How's youh day goin'?"

"You bitch!" Katie exclaimed.

Molly was slightly taken aback, not expecting Katie to be so blunt. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You hoid me! You knew dat I liked Spot an' you jumped inta bed wid him anyway. Friends don't do dat ta friends."

"Well, I'm sorry but one, Spot Conlon doesn't even know youh alive. Two, we nevah thought anyone would even find out 'bout it an' three we'se only known each othah foh a week. It's not like we're best friends!" Molly explained. She wondered if all people got hurt so easily or if it was just over dramatic people in Brooklyn.

"Dat's it," Marissa decided. "Pack youh stuff an' get out a da apartment. If we aren't youh friends den we don't gotta keep you der."

"You guys…" Jenny started, thinking that was kind of harsh.

"No, you know what? Dat's fine wid me. At least I know of a certain Brooklyn leadah's bed dat is always open ta me," Molly agreed, looking straight at Katie as she talked.

"Whore," Katie stated coldly.

Molly rolled her eyes at the comment. "_I've been hearin dat a lot lately_," she thought.

"Do you know wheah Jimmy is?" Molly asked Jenny.

"In his office," Jenny responded neither rudely nor warmly.

"Thanks," Molly responded before walking off, fully aware that Katie and Marissa were still glaring. 

Molly knocked on the door post of Jimmy's open office. 

Jimmy looked up from his work. "Molly! Good ta see you! C'mon in," he greeted, standing up as she entered.

"Thanks," Molly said, entering the room. "Good ta see you too"

"Take a seat," Jimmy offered, pointing out a chair.

"All right," Molly agreed. "I jest stopped by so dat ya wouldn't worry or whatevah."

"I appreciate it. I was worried aftah JB came in heah lookin' miserable last night. Are you okay?"

"Oh…dat…well JB an' I got inta a small fight…well a big one actually. An' we broke up."

"I see…so how're you den?" Jimmy queried, not looking at all surprised.

"I'm doin' pretty good actually. Been havin' moah fights dis week den I'se had in me entire life but I'm gettin' through dem," Molly informed him, playing with a pen she had picked up off his desk.

"Why is dat do you think?" Jimmy prodded, very curious at how such a nice girl could manage to anger so many people.

"Prolly, cause I'm not tryin' ta get dem ta like me. I quit dat awhile ago," Molly revealed. She felt she could be completely honest with him and likes that he was trying to be paternal.

"Whydja stop?" Jimmy interrogated.

"Der was no point in it. I didn't hafta get people ta like me 'cuase dey had had all already heard a me an' most a dem were scared so dey acted nice or liked what dey'd heard an' wanted ta be me friend already. All I had ta do was keep me rep."

"An no one's hoid a ya here?"

"Well, dey's hoid 'bout me…jest dey hoid 'bout da me from two yeahs ago not da current me. An' da two are a lot diffohent but it's good cause I'm tryin' ta get rid a me old reputation 'cause I was tired a goin' through me life fightin'."

"So, why dontcha staht tryin' ta get people ta like you 'gain?"

"I dunno…I jest feel so fake doin' it. I don't wanna be 'round peple dat don't jest like me foh me."

"What 'bout JB? He liked you foh you," Jimmy pointed out.

Molly hadn't expected this. She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, youh right, he did."

"But still you aren't tageddah," Jimmy stated. "Do you know why?"

"'Cause I like him too," Molly admitted without hesitation. Seeing Jimmy's perplexed face she continued. "I'd really be no good foh JB. He was already fightin' wid his friends ovah me an' I jest got ta thinkin' dat der was no way JB an' I would last as a couple jest 'cuase we're really diffoahent an' so I broke it off befoah I ruined his life moah."

"Isn't it JB's choice whethah you were ruinin' his life or not?"

"No it isn't. I care enough 'bout him ta know dat I had ta back off. Even if I was ruinin' his life he wouldn't a admitted it ta me."

"You don't seem ta care 'bout gettin' Spot inta fights wid his goil," Jimmy pointed out

"Well, if I was makin' Spots life too hard you could bet dat he'd tell me. 'Sides Spot knows me too well foh me ta push him away again."

Jimmy pondered all the information he had just received before asking, "Why didja come back ta Brooklyn?"

"All me friends are heah an' dis is home ta me. Also…dis is wheah me life stahted ta get off track so I figuahed it'd be da place ta get back on track too."

"I see," Jimmy replied looking to be in deep thought.

"Dat's it? I tell ya all dis stuff an' ya jest see? Shouldn't ya give me some advice or somethin'?"

'You don't seem ta need a lot a advice. You know why you do stuff an' have youh reasons. Whdja want me ta say? Play nice wid da othah children?"

"Somethin' along dose lines. Or lecture me dat I need ta let moah people in me life 'cause I jest push people away 'cause I'm scared dey won't like da real me."

Jimmy laughed. "But why would I tell you all dis when you already know?"

Molly shrugged. "I dunno."

Jimmy laughed again. "You are a lot smahtah den you give youhself credit foh."

"Thanks," Molly replied. "Dis isn't how I saw dis visit goin' at all. I figuahed I'd say hi an' show ya dat I'se alive an' den split."

"I'm glad we had dis talk doh."

"Me too. But, sadly, I gotta beat it. I gotta find a place ta stay tanight."

Jimmy looked surprised. "Already movin' outta da apartment wid da goils?"

"Not quite. Got thrown out," Molly corrected.

Jimmy was quite curious to know why she had been evicted but seeing the look on Molly's face he decided it better not to ask. "So wheah are you gunna go?" Jimmy questioned.

Molly shrugged. "I dunno…prolly back ta da Lodgin' House."

"Is dat what you want?" Jimmy asked.

Molly shrugged again. "Won't mattah much. I'll have enough money soon ta get me own apartment. A week or two can't kill me."

Jimmy thought for a little while. "Why don't you come back ta work soonah. Dat way you'll be able ta get youh own place an' privacy soonah."

"You mean it?" Quipster asked.

"Yep, on one condition. You gotta work hardah ta make friends wid people. I can't have ya bein' in fights all da time when ya work heah."

"All right," Molly agreed. "You got a deal."

Jimmy extended his hand. "Ya start work tanight den."

"I'll be heah," Molly said, shaking his hand. "Thanks a lot. I won't letcha down."

"I'll see ya tanight den," Jimmy agreed, rising while she elft.

"See ya," Molly said before exiting.

Molly was just about to leave the bar when she noticed Bitter sitting at a table with a dark haired boy that she didn't recognize. 

"Hmm…interestin'," Molly thought, heading over to her. "Heya Bittah," Molly greeted.

Bitter looked up quickly. Then, seeing who it was, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's jest you," she stated distastefully.

"Yup, jest me. I gotta talk ta ya," Molly told her.

"Who's youh friend, Bittah?" the boy asked.

"She isn't me friend. In fact I'd go far enough ta say she's moah me enemy," Bitter informed him.

"Tsk tsk. Wheah are youh mannahs, Bittah?" Molly questioned. She stuck out her hand to the boy. "Me name's Molly."

The boy glanced from Bitter to Molly before shaking Molly's hand. "Me name's Soul."

"Good ta meetcha, Soul. Are you a newsie too?"

"Yep, Brooklyn," Soul stated.

"Oh…dat's interestin'."

"You know any Brooklyn newsies othah den Bittah?" Soul asked, interested.

Bitter rolled her eyes. "Dis is da whore I'se been talkin' 'bout. She's 'good friends' wid Spot."

Soul's face seemed to lose a little color when he heard this. "Well…Bittah an' I are jest sittin' heah an' talkin'. We aren't doin' anythin' else," he stammered, looking worried. 

Molly rolled her eyes. "Like I care if youh bangin' Conlon's old goil."

Soul's eyes widened at her bluntness but before he could reply Bitter broke in. "Why did come ovah heah if it wasn't to gloat ovah how youh gunna tell Spot."

"I wanna call a truce," Molly told her.

"What?"

"Jimmy's gunna lemme start workin' heah again but I gotta get a long wid everyone if I do an' I figuahed if we called a truce da othahs would be civil too."

"Whadda I get?"

"I'll act civil ta you, too. Ya might find me a helpful ally. An' I won't tell Spot 'bout dis. We both know dat Soul would get da soakin' a his life if Spot found out."

Bitter thought it over. "All right, truce."

"Good, now ya gotta come find Spot wid me."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I gotta tell you somethin' an' I don't want one a us ta end up dead."

Bitter looked shocked and worried. She surprised Molly by agreeing. "All right. Dis bettah be good, doh."

"I doubt you'll think it's good but you'll prolly wanna know."

"Fine. He's prolly back at da Lodgin' House by now."

"Let's go den. Bye Soul."

"Bye."

"Bye Soul," Bitter said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"So what da hell is this 'bout?" Bitter questioned on the walk back to the Lodging House, she had grown tired of the awkward silence.

"You'll find out soon 'nough," Molly responded.

"I really jest don't get you," Bitter stated.

"Well youh 'bout ta learn more den you want ta know I think," Molly assured her, as they entered the Lodging House.

The two walked straight into the bunk room and found Spot talking to Cards. Both looked over completely shocked to see the two together.

"Dis is like da strangest day evah," Cards muttered. "I think dat I'm gunna…go far away from heah. 'Less you think youh gunna need some help, Spot."

"I think its best dat you flee," Spot agreed, looking slightly nervous.

"C'mon," Molly commanded Spot. "We best go in da sick room foh da convahsation we'se 'bout ta have."

Spot looked at her curiously, then glanced at Bitter. Without a word, he got up and led the way to the sick room.

Once they had all assembled, Molly closed the door and locked it. She looked at both of them, not sure if she was ready for what was about to ensue.

"What's dis all 'bout?" Spot questioned, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Dat's what I'd like ta know," Bitter stated. "It's not like I want ta be heah wid eithah of you."

"Look, I got some things ta say and I thought dat ya both should be here ta heah dem," Molly began. "So, look jest listen and don't interrupt and we'll see if we can get through dis widout any blood shead. Foist of all, I'm sorry for all da problems I caused wid da two of youse."

If possible Bitter and Spot both looked more confused than they already did.

"Look I'm not exactly da type foh apologies, I know," Molly agreed, in response to their facial expressions. "But, I had dis talk wid Jimmy taday and I realized some things 'bout myself. An' I know I been startin' some fights and I coulda worked hardah ta keep things civil 'round heah, especially since ya did me a big favah by takin' me in an' everythin' Spot. But, Bittah, you'se gotta realize somethin'. Da two a you'se were meant foh each othah. I know dat you'se been upset cause Spot an' I used ta have somethin' but it's ovah now an' he cares 'bout you." Molly really hoped at this point that JB had kept his promise and not informed Bitter about what he had walked in on the morning before.

Bitter and Spot continued to appear more and more perplexed.

"But…" Bitter began to argue.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Molly cut her off. "And, yes, I know what stahted youh whole stupid fight and that's all it is: stupid. Look, I know Spot's an idiot when he talks almost all da time…hell, even Spot should know it by now. But, you know dat he loves you now, so jest let it go. Now, foh da real reason I had to bring you guys tageddah… Look, I'se decided dat I'm prolly gunna stick 'round heah for awhile so Bittah I'se gunna have ta tell ya somethin' an' it's pretty much gunna give ya a reason foh hatin' me but since ya already do I don't got nothin' ta lose and I'se jest gunna respect ya 'nough ta say it to youh face."

"Look, Molly…" Spot intervened, unsure what she was going to reveal but hoping that it wasn't the fact that they had slept together.

"Ya know what I'se still not done," Molly stated, firmly. "Okay, look Bittah, I'se jest gunna tell ya dis. I know who you are. Look, da reason dat I freaked when ya said you were from da Shadows is cause I'se fought da Shadows befoah. I'm gunna spare you most a da details and jest tell you, I'se kinda been all ovah da place too an' people know me down in Chicago as 'Quipstah'."

Bitter's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend all the information that had been included in that simple statement. Spot simply glanced between the two girls, not knowing what to do at all.

"Dat means dat'chu…" Bitter gasped, still unsure how to react.

"Look, you'se gotta undahstand somethin' befoah you get mad," Molly intervened. "Der is a long story befoah dat one fight. An' I know you prolly don't care but I didn't want things ta turn out how dey did. An' trust me I undahstand how much it prolly hurt you ta lose youh best friend cause I went through da same thing."

Bitter began to look furious. "You bitch! You think you undahstand but you don't. You ruined my entire life! You know I looked foh you for a long time an' now heah you are and I jest don't know what to do I'm so mad!"

"I don't undahstand?" Molly questioned, starting to get angry herself. "Like youh da only one wid a hard life? My best friend was killed too dat night by YOUH best friend. An' at least I gave youh's a fightin' chance. Sam was stabbed in da back in da middle of a brawl. I faced youh leadah head on an' happened ta be da bettah fightah. 'Sides, you said youhself dat you came lookin' for da killah a youh friend. Why would it be surprisin' dat I did da same?"

"So youh proud a what you did?" Bitter interrogated, angrily.

"I nevah said dat. And I ain't nevah been proud of hurtin' nobody," Quipster informed her. "I jest said you shouldn't act like I'se so horrible when you were gunna do da same damn thing. If you'he askin' if I'se sorry 'bout doin' it den da answah is no, doh. I'se gone through dat night in my head a million times an' I'se shoah I would do it da same way if it happened again. But, I do undahstand how you feel, whethah ya believe me or not, and I am sorry 'bout hurtin' you like dat."

Bitter stared at her, still in shock of everything that had passed in the short conversation they had, had.

"Why did you even tell me dis?" Bitter questioned.

"Cause since I left Chicago all I'se been doin' is runnin' from me past an' I can't do it anymoah. I realized dat when I found out dat you were from da Shadows. I jest can't out run things no mattah how hard I try, and I think dat you can undahstand dat, too from what Spot's said 'bout ya. Every time somethin' bad happens in me life, I'se always taken off an' tried ta be someone new. An' lately I'se jest realized dat I am only one person an' I jest gotta live wid whatevah happens in life. I came back heah jest wantin' ta be plain ole Molly again, widout everythin' else dat happened in between but it jest don't woik like dat. So, now I gotta try ta make peace wid who I was, an' who I am now an' wid who I want to be."

Bitter stared at her, intently. Surprisingly, her facial expression didn't hold any anger, only understanding.

"So, you told me so you could free youhself, is dat it?" Bitter questioned, trying to comprehend everything.

"No, I told you cause when I was realizing all dat, I also realized dat when me past caught up wid me, you would prolly find out. An' I know we ain't friends or nothin' but I figuahed dat you should find all dis out from me…dat way at least I would know when you were gunna try an' come aftah me," Molly joked lightly. "Look, you desoived ta know what happened. An' I figuahed, strangely, if anyone would undahstand all dis, you would be da one."

Bitter nodded in complete comprehension. The two girls stood there together, and for the first time realized that they weren't as different as they had perceived.

And as quickly as the moment had came, it passed. "Dis don't like make us friends or nothin'," Bitter stated, roughly.

"I didn't assume it would," Molly assured her. "Look, I'se jest tryin' ta keep me job heah okay. I can't have you comin' in an startin' anuddah fight 'bout shit you don't know nothin' 'bout. So, if we'se gunna fight, I'd raddah do it heah, dat way Spot can stop me befoah I hoit'cha too bad."

At the mention of Spot, Bitter looked over at him, as if she was surprised that he was still there. "You knew 'bout all dis didn't cha?" she queried, realizing he hadn't looked as surprised as she did.

"I knew 'bout some of it," Spot answered, warily. "Look, it wasn't me place to tell," he began to explain, not wanting to start a fight with her, especially since he was supposed to be the mediator.

"I understand," Bitter cut in. "I don't know why, but I understand all of it. Look, Molly, even doh you'he pretty dumb ta think dat Spot would need to protect me in dis situation since you of course would be da one ta get soaked, you don't need ta worry 'bout it. Look, its been quite a while since any a dis happened, an' I jest don't have da energy ta relive it all. So, let's jest agree dat what's past is passed an' we can both jest let it go."

Now, it was Molly's turn to look shocked. "Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, really. I do undahstand, more den you know, 'bout everythin' you'se been sayin' and I respect you foh jest tellin' me 'stead a trying ta hide it. An' you don't gotta worry 'bout youh job as far as I'se concoined."

Molly nodded in acceptance. "Good ta heah it. An' I realize we ain't gunna be friends or nothin', but I'se hopin' we can at least be civil. Cause, I'se assumin' once you an' Spot get ovah youh stupid fight dat you'll be stayin' heah. An' I figure I'll be stickin' 'round foh a while, too…"

Bitter looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "Youh shoah der's nothin' goin' on wid you an Spot?" she inquired.

"Look, we'se friends. Actually, he's prolly me best friend right now, an' I'd like it ta stay dat way. But, we shouldn't make him chose or nothin'. Nothin' more den friendships gunna happen I sweah. What's past has passed, right?" Molly assured her.

Bitter searched her face, discerningly. "What's past has passed," Bitter agreed. "So, youh gunna be stayin' heah?" she questioned.

"Well, if it's cool wid Spot. I jest got kicked outta my apahtment," Molly confided. "I seem ta have some trouble gettin' along wid goils. Who woulda thought?"

"It's fine with me," Spot threw in. He looked at Bitter expectantly.

"Me too," she agreed. "Hey who knows, we could be friends eventually. Den Spot'd really be in trouble. We could gang up on him!"

Molly laughed out right at this statement, remembering Spot confiding it as one of his fears. "Dat could be a plan," she agreed.

"So things are alright wid us?" Spot asked Bitter.

"Yeah, I guess. I was jest ovahreactin' a little bit 'bout you guys I guess," Bitter conceded. "I shouldn't have been so jealous."

"Well I'm glad you can admit you were da one in da wrong," Spot stated, smugly.

"Whatevah, ya dumb ass! You coulda been more undahstandin' an' stuff 'stead a bein' a complete idiot an' always takin' her side!" Bitter retorted, hotly.

"Yeah…plus da whole sayin' you loved me thing," Molly added.

"Yeah! Exactly," Bitter agreed. "Seriously!"

"Seriously!" Molly agreed.

Spot groaned loudly before walking towards the door. "It's already started," he moaned.

Molly and Bitter exchanged a mischievous glance before starting to laugh and followed him out the door.

"I'm glad dat you guys have made up," Molly declared walking down the hall with them. "Youh good foh him Bittah. Seriously, he was jest too cocky foh his own good last time I saw him."

"Yeah, I'm tryin' ta break him from dat whole, 'I'm gunna demand to know 'bout people's past' thing but it ain't been workin' very well foh me."

"Did ya try givin' him a shinah?" Molly inquired, jovially.

"Yeah…maybe if we both soak him…" Bitter planned.

"ENOUGH!" Spot commanded, though there was a slight pleading tone.

"Hey, speakin' a back tageddah," Bitter began. "What 'bout you an' JB?"

"What 'bout him?" Molly questioned.

"Not dat I really care…I'm jest sayin' you guys seemed like you liked each othah and whatevah. Plus if youh wid him I really don't gotta worry 'bout you an' Spot."

"You don't gotta worry 'bout us no mattah what," Molly pointed out. "But I don't think JB an' I are gunna woik cause…" she trailed off once they entered the bunk room.

Most of the people in the room were staring at them completely confused. Wish, who had been talking with Martini, Cards and JB, walked across the room with the others trailing.

"Bitter, you know who you are talking to, right?" Wish questioned, staring at Bitter like she had lost her mind.

"I ain't crazy, goil," Bitter declared, noticing the stare.

"Well, when did we staht likin' her 'gain?" Wish inquired.

"I dunno 'bout likin', I jest undahstand more," Bitter explained, not knowing how much to divulge. "We jest had a good convahsation an' she explained some things ta me."

JB quirked an eyebrow at Molly. "What kinda convahsation?" he inquired.

Bitter looked at Molly then back to the rest of the group. "A private kind," she answered.

Molly shrugged. "I don't care who you tell, it's fine. However, I am goin' ta go pick up me stuff from me apartment while you do cause I figuah it might be awkward if I'm standin' right heah."

"You shoah you don't mind?" Bitter inquired, knowing she wouldn't want to tell everyone her own past.

"People always find things out soonah or latah," Molly decided, shrugging again. "What's da difference, anymoah?"

"You want some help movin' youh stuff heah?" Spot asked, hoping to get a chance to speak to Molly in private.

"Nah, dat's okay. I figuah I can always talk one a da boys der inta helpin' me. 'Sides, remembah what we jest told you 'bout bein' a dumb ass. You jest got back wid youh goil…spend some time wid her," Molly lectured, rolling her eyes. "Man, some people jest nevah learn!"

Spot scowled deeply, realizing that he liked it much better when Molly and Bitter hated each other.

"I'll be back in awhile," Molly informed everyone and walked out of the room and the Lodging House.

Bitter quickly began to recant the entire conversation for Wish, Martini and Cards as Spot made his way to his bunk to do some thinking. No one realized that JB had disappeared from the room.

Molly stopped abruptly when someone called her name on the street. She turned around to come face to face with JB.

"What do you want?" she questioned, cautiously.

"What is going on?" he asked. "I jest don't get you at all. One minute youh dis nice friendly goil, den youh startin' fights wid everyone, den you turn out ta be some whore, den your all da sudden nice again. And, what did you tell Bittah?"

Molly studied him for a moment. "Why do you think I'm gunna answer dat?"

"Why not answer? It's not like you got anythin' left ta hide. I jest want ta know da truth," JB stated. He had followed her out of the room, realizing that if there were ever a time to get some answers that he had found it.

"Well, I ain't nevah lied to you," Molly assured him. "Unlike you," she added a little harshly.

"I ain't nevah lied to you!" JB responded, defensively. "What have I evah lied about?"

"Look, JB I don't really want ta get inta dis. It jest doesn't mattah any moah," she decided.

"Well, it mattahs ta me. I want to know what you think I lied 'bout!"

"Fine, dat night up in my apartment, I asked you if you were okay wid everythin' I told you. An' you said yes an' I trusted you. An' I ain't even a trustin' person! An' you lied to my face 'bout it cause I hoid you talkin' ta Cards 'bout it. You told him all dis stuff 'bout how it was too much foh you."

"Yeah well did you stick 'round to heah da whole convahsation?" JB inquired. "Like da part wheah I said I didn't care what you did cause I'm crazy 'bout you?"

"Well…no…" Molly admitted. "But dat don't really mattah. It jest made me realize dat it wasn't fair to you. Look, JB, I'm really sorry 'bout dis, because you'he a real nice guy and you'he definitely cute an' if we had met a few yeahs ago I'd be head ovah heals foh you…"

"What's not fair ta me?" he asked.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I can't be in a relationship! Shit, I can barely take care a meself!"

"I don't see a mess," JB assured her.

"Well, den youh not lookin' hard 'nough. Look you asked me how I go from being nice to being a bitch ta bein' a whore, an' da answer is dat's jest me. I'm sometimes a nice kid, struggling ta get my life tageddah an' den some days I'm a bitch who has given in an' realized dis is jest how things are gunna be. Den some days I'm a whore cause I need a distraction or ta have some fun. All dose things are me. An' even doh some days I try ta change meself, it don't mattah how much I change cause all dose things are still gunna be in me. An' trust me, da nice goil in me coulda fallen in love wid you, but I also realize dat I will nevah be good foh you. An' I really am hopin' we can still be friends," Molly confided in him.

JB stared at her, enjoying that she was opening up to him once again. He wanted more than anything to just take her in his arms right then and to assure her that he was up to any challenge he had to face just to be with her, but something stopped him. There was a nagging voice in his head that was agreeing with everything she had just said.

"But, why can't I decide what's good foh me?" JB asked.

"Mostly cause I'm so much smartah den you," Molly teased, breaking into a smile. She could only take so much seriousness in one day, and she had reached her breaking point.

JB smirked at her. "If youh so much smartah how come you cant even sell papes," he joked, sensing that the subject was closed for the moment.

"Maybe I was jest letting you sell dem so dat you didn't have to feel inferior ta me in every aspect of youh life," Molly theorized.

"Bettah den me? Ya think so? You can't even balance drinks on a tray," JB countered.

"Hey! Low blow!" She pretended to look hurt for a moment, but couldn't help grinning at him, thankful that he was playing along. "Hey, JB?" she asked after a couple moments.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…jest for everythin'," she told him, sincerely.

He looked her straight in the eye and then pulled her towards him. She resisted for a moment before snuggling into his body as he put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest, letting go of all her problems for just a moment of peace.

"Any time," he assured her, content just to be holding her. At this moment he realized more than anything he felt a strong sense of protectiveness. More than anything he wished her could erase all the pain in her past and ensure she would have to endure no more in the future.

Molly pulled away slightly and kissed him softly on the lips.

JB looked down at her, questioningly.

"Dat was da bitch in me…" Molly explained. "Cause even doh I know I'm no good foh you I really jest wanted to kiss you right den."

JB laughed at her bluntness. "Well, no offense den, but I think I like you as a bitch more den anythin' else. At least den I'll get some action…"

Molly pulled away from him laughing. She hit him playfully on the arm. "Seriously…boys are so easy…"

"Hey, like youh one to talk!" JB countered, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"HEY! Okay…that's it youh helpin' me move in now!" Molly informed him, grabbing his arm and leading him toward her apartment.

"It depends, are you gunna get 'bitchy' if I do?" JB inquired.

Molly raised an eyebrow and responded, "I guess you'll only know if you help out."

As they continued their walk to the apartment, Molly fell silent caught up in her own thoughts. "_Man, things did not turn out at all like I expected when I first got back to Brooklyn. But damnit Spot was right again! I'm takin' care a me own life widout anyone's help an' I am back wid friends. It's weird but foh da foist time in my life I almost feel like I'se got a home."_


End file.
